A love that heals
by oceansfire
Summary: Six years after Bella moves to Forks to live with her Dad she faces a chain of events that will break her down, first mike, now tyler? when will it end, and who will save her this time? can anyone save her? 3 parts, EXB read and review please! all human
1. The Diner

**Disclaimer: twilight is not mine i do not own any character in this book **

* * *

**Part 1 Cheater Cheater**

**The Diner**

_I moved to the rainy town of Forks Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie. My mom had remarried and was traveling with her new husband, Phil, a lot. It's not that I don't like Phil; he's a really great guy. It's just that when mom has to stay home with me instead of go with Phil she gets sad, so I decided to spend quality time with Charlie. And it has been great so far. I have a lot of friends, both guys and girls. And I have two best friends, Angela and Jake. I also have a boyfriend. But you will learn all about my life, six years after I moved to Forks, where it really feels like home._

**Bella POV**

This was it. I was sitting across from Mike Newton. He was so sweet. And I loved him. We were going out and we were at Big Al's Diner my absolute favorite place to be, though normally I came with Angela or Jake. Suddenly Mike's phone rang and he looked at the text. I couldn't read it but I supposed it was his parents or his team. He was part of the basketball team. He wasn't the best, but he was one of the starters.

"Sorry Bells, I got to go."  
" Oh that's fine, ill just have Jake come pick me up." I said remembering my best friend.

He stopped in his tracks "You know I don't like him near you. "

"Oh come on, he's my best friend, we are practically related, actually I wouldn't be surprised if we were, they way we act the same."

"I still don't like it; maybe you should call Angela instead"

"Fine I'll call Angela, but only because Jake upsets you. Ang should be off work by now."

He Muttered "thanks sweetie" and my heart flew.

I sighed as he walked away. I whipped my phone out and pressed Angela's speed dial. She answered on the first ring, man she was quick.

"Bella?"

"Hey Angela, err Mike had to leave so now I am stuck at Big Al's."

"Oh I wish I could come get you but they are making me shut down." She told me reluctantly, she hated staying late; our boss was such a jerk.

"Wow that totally sucks." I replied symptheticly. Shutting down was not a favorite job at Fridays.

"How about you call Jake and get him to take you home?"

"Mike hates Jake, with a passion. I don't know why, Jakes always as nice as possible to him,"  
" Hun , its because he's jealous, he knows how close you two are, and he doesn't want any boy around his girl, hey you could get uncle Al to take you home." Al was Angela's uncle. In her opinion the best uncle ever and I had to agree.

"Well, Al is a bit mad right now, some new guy in town thinks he can get smart with him."  
" Idiot, you don't mess with guy who is 6'5 and has an arm bigger than you, and goes by Big Al."

"I know, its pathetic, he's not even bigger than me, and he's trying to outsmart Al, not going to happen, Al is smarter than he looks, a lot smarter." Al is one of the head doctors at Forks hospital, and runs a diner. His wife, Miranda runs it while he is at work.

"What about Miranda?  
"She is sick, though she looks like she about to kill some dude who is irritating on her."  
" Where do these people get off messing with her, she maybe a small little thing, but she's a black belt."

"Never mind, I'll just call Jake. He should be coming here after work to eat anyway. By the way what time do I work tomorrow?"

"Okay, umm you work 4 to 8 tomorrow; you took over Joshes shift this week, poor kids sick as a dog."

"I'll send some soup with his homework tomorrow, I'll see ya! Bye"

"See you later, girly"  
And that was it, Jake was my last resort. Well I'd rather go with him anyways.

So I called him

"You reached the phone of the most amazing friend in the world, what can I do for you, Bella"

"Mike had to leave, Angela is at work,"  
"Say no more, I'll be over at Al's in a nanosecond…"  
"Awesome, wait how did you know I was at Al's"  
"I can here him and Miranda in the background, Order me a number three will ya?" I laughed, of course he knew where I was, he knew everything, and he was probably starving, I'll get him two jumbo burgers.

"Thanks buddy, I owe ya,"  
"Just get me the burger and well call it even eh?"

"Deal, see ya soon kiddo."

I waited, after I hung up. Al just finished with the guy and Miranda was done dealing with her punk. "Hey Al?" I called to him.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Jake will be here…"  
"Two number threes coming up!" he called out with a smile. He always was on top of things. Okay so Jake ordered the same thing almost everytime, but at least Al knew what someone would like.

"Thanks!" I called back and he chuckled.

Moments later my favorite person from the La Push reservation walked up behind me and lifted me in the air. After a minute of tickling, and me squealing and yelling for him to put me down we settled as Al brought us our food.

"So, where is this _Mikey?" _he asked mocking me with his eyes fluttering and his hands on his chest. So I threw a fry at him.

"Mike had to leave, the team wanted him."

"The team wanted him? What did they need him to fetch them some water?'

"Stop it would you." I glared at him while throwing another fry. This time he caught it in his mouth. "He's a starter now. Just because you are a big, bad football player doesn't mean you are all that."

"Oh contraire, my little tooth pick friend, I am the quarter back, I AM all that, and a bag of chips." He said very smugly. This time I just threw the whole bag of fries at him. He was only joking. He was normally very modest. He used to be the defensive lineman and Seth was the quarter back, they were both extremely modest, yet still somewhat smug.

"Congratulation on the new position, I hadn't realized they had tryouts already." Okay so I already knew since Quil, Jake and my long time friend, called about his Defensive lineman position earlier today.

"Oh yeah and this year we even have a good team. And I must say I look good in the gold uniform." I rolled my eyes at this and he threw a fry back at me.

We laughed the rest of the time, until we got to the truck. He built the truck with his father. This thing was a beautiful shade of red, and it was a tank, which we normally called it. This was the kind of truck you would see on a farm or in a highway accident. Except, it would stand completely unscathed wit the little bits of the foreign car it destroyed scattered around it.

We got into 'The Tank' and turned on the radio. We sang 'margaritaville' on the way home, it was our favorite song. When we got home our cheeks were red and we were laughing and singing like a bunch of drunken baboons. He went inside to greet my dad, Charlie. We weren't at all surprised to find Billy Black there, in his wheel chair. Of course they were sipping a beer ad laughing about the game. Billy was Jakes dad. Charlie absolutely loved Jake. He always thought we were dating again. We dated once, a while ago, but it was too weird. Jake was different. He was practically blood. My mom and his mom were best friends, and Billy and Charlie were joined at the hip.

After talking for a while the Black's left and it was just me Charlie, and an awkward silence. He was just about to ask me a question when my cell phone, bless its little battery, interrupted. It was Angela.

"Hey Chickadee"

"Hey, You home yet"

"Yeah, Jake brought me home."

"Okay, just checking, didn't want to have to send out another search party for you."

"Hey that was one time, and it wasn't my fault, when we play hide-and seek- on the rez, you can't just yell I quit and walk away, I was deep in the woods." We both laughed at this.

"Okay well I better go, I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion."

"Alright, well make sure you drop on your bed this time, and not the kitchen" I joked with her.

"It was one time and I was getting a midnight snack."

"Whatever, Good night girly."  
"Night Bella." And we hung up. I sat on my bed and let myself drift off, fully dressed but completely comfortable.

**

* * *

**

tell me what you think. review and i shall post more.


	2. Group Work

**Disclaimer:**i do not own any i repeat any of these characters...at all and i do not own twilight. this goes for everything in this book...I own nothing of this series

**A/N: this is a three part book **

* * *

**Group Work**

I woke up to the annoying hum of my beeping alarm clock. I hit it with a nearby object and rolled out of bed. I crashed to the floor with a big bang and immediately sat up. I waited for my father to come storming in seeing if I was okay, he didn't. I guess he had finally gotten use to my abnormal morning routine.

I stumbled out of bed and ran to get ready. After a quick shower and a change of clothes I ran down stair to eat. How did in end up in my pajamas? Oh that's right. I went for a midnight snack and then changed. Okay. I opened up some pop-tarts and went through timed routine getting milk, a plate, and a small bowl of cereal. Just then I realized the answering machine had two messages on it. I stopped and, completely forgetting about the pop-tarts listened to them.

_-Beep- hey its me Jake, I had a doctors appointment today so I can't pick you up, but I called Angela and she said she'd swing by and take you, sorry, see you later, bye.-_

Okay Angela was coming that was fine by me. Occasionally Mike would pick me up but normally Jake swung by. I was saving up for the most awesome car ever, and I was taking my favorite mechanic with me to check it out when I found it. I knew absolutely nothing about cars. I listened to the next message.

_-Beep-Hey Bell, its dad, Mark and I are going fishing today after work, and then I'm stopping by Billy's. Wont be home until late, if you need me call the station, a dif I'm not there they patch you through to mark. Love you sweetie, bye.-_

Okay, so Charlie was going fishing, excellent, I'd make his favorite. Apparently Uncle Harry Clearwater brought over his famous fish fry batter.

I stopped dead in my thought process. Did I smell smoke? Oh God! I burnt my Pop-tarts. I ran over to the smoking toaster and popped them out.

I burned my finger and grabbed a piece of ice. Okay, now I'll have to throw in more pop-tarts, setting me back like five minutes. I looked at the clock, Angela would be here in about twenty minutes, plenty of time.

This time I paid attention to my food. So they were perfect. I sat down at the counter and began to reread possibly the most amazing book ever while I ate. Twilight. (Ha ha I just had to put that in there) I finished eating and went to grab my stuff. I waited a few minutes in my room, double checking for all my stuff. I heard a car come into the drive and peered out my window. Yup it was Angela.

I ran down stairs and greeted her on the front porch. She normally comes in, but this time I beat her outside.

"Hey Angela, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a little slumber party this weekend."

"Awesome, I'll be there." I made a mental note to make Charlie enough food for this weekend. Poor man couldn't cook at all.

"It will be an all weekend thing, we'll check it with your dad, my parents said it will be fine, and they will be gone as well. And I'll take you to school Monday."

Of course Charlie would let me go, and she knew that. Charlie just adored Angela. He almost had a panic attack. A teenage daughter with no female friends was the worst thing imaginable. Except I did have some girl friends, I had a ton, just none that I was really close to except Angela. He was afraid that I would let out my teenage daughter wrath on him I suspected. But He relaxed when I spent a lot of my time with Angela and Jake.

"That I can do, I'll call dad before I go to work.

"Okay well have to stop by the store tonight after you get off of work. We will need popcorn, ice cream, make up, silly string, and some boys." She said smiling at the last few.

"Wait why boys and silly string?" I was thinking this through.

"Oh we'll just get Jake, Seth, and Quil to come over, and there shall be the greatest silly war ever, oh and well need water balloons." I smiled at this. She was nuts. But I knew that those Quileute boys were in on it. My cousin and my two best guy friends would be one team. And then we would be a team. I knew Angela played even teams, but what other girl would be joining us.

"Who is going to join us in the war? Certainly not Lauren."

"Oh lord no; she is furthest down on my list. You'll see who comes." Darn, she always leaves me on a cliffhanger. But before I could protest we were in the school parking lot and we had to hurry up and get to class.

Angela and I had nearly all our classes together. Then only classes she wasn't in I had Jake and Mike in. I had most classes with Jake as well. And the ones he wasn't in Angela and Mike were in. So I was never alone. Though I wish I didn't have Gym. We all had gym together. Wed do teams of badminton. Jake and Angela, verses me and mike. Mike and Jake did most of the fighting. Angela and I were dangerous with rackets.

There was one sport I was good at though. Flag football was my game put Mike, Jake or any of my boys in as a quarter back and I'll be the best defensive block there ever was. Yes I said my boys. I was friend with more boys than girls, and I was closer to them. Whenever I would have trouble they were always there. Such as getting left at a diner or getting lost walking home at dark, they always showed up to save me.

Not to mention that they could all lift me with one hand. They made a game of it. They would hold me over their head until I kicked them in the stomach, which only hurt my foot. They were the best. Though a bunch of girls hated me for being such great friends with their boyfriends, or someone they had a crush on.

Lauren especially hated me. And I didn't care much for her either. Ever since I moved down here six years ago she's hated me. She is just a little witch. I cant imagine why all the guys go out with her. And she dates more than two at a time breaking their hearts, which is why I tell my boys not to go out with her. Horrid little girl, funny she called me that once when her and Josh broke up, after I gave him a little hint that she was already going out with Ben and Adam.

Anyway back to classes. Today wasn't as bad as I am about to make it out as. It was just not as good without Jake there most of the day. He arrived just after lunch in biology class. We were just assigned a project. So we split up into partners and groups. The teacher assigned some of the groups. They were the people who really needed help with those that understood it. The rest could pick groups, though no more than three per group.

So I walked over to where mike was talking to his partner.

"Hey Mike, want to buddy up?" I knew the answer; Mike was always part of a group with me.

"I'm sorry Bells, Mr. Varner put me in a group with Lauren, and she really needs help. And Mat is going to join us." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I guess I only thought I knew the answer. Oh well I don't want to be in a group with Lauren anyway. He was automatically forgiven.

"Its okay Mike, I understand,' I told him. Then I looked around him at Lauren. "Some people need all the help they can get, isn't that right, Froggy?" she just scowled at me.

I always called her Froggy in this class because we were dissection frogs one day when she thought her was alive and threw in on the teacher. Though at first she didn't even know they were frogs. How stupid was she?

Just then someone came up behind me and poked my very ticklish sides yelling dibs.

"Hey Ange, ready to start on the blood type poster? We can finish it over the weekend."

"Excellent. It can be just the two of…"she was cut off when a pair of strong arms came up behind us and picked us up.

"Mr. Black, please put the young ladies down. You can be put in their group after you hand me your admit slip." Mr. Varner called him off.

Yay my Jakey was here! That brightened the outlook of my day considerably. At least until last period, Gym. But I'm sure the convocation we had today would last that long, hopefully.

"Hey, hey, hey, Bella. I found THE perfect car for you. I'll take you to see it tomorrow. Its cheap, it is in great working condition. A little bit of a paint job, a repair or two by your favorite mechanic and it is a beauty. I can't wait for you to see it. It is a beauty bell it really is."

"Okay Jake, clam down, now breath." Angela said mocking him.

"Okay, sure awesome I'll see you Saturday, ill be at Angela's house," I said shrugging. Internally I was ecstatic. He found me a car; cheap, simple repairs, little paint job. All good reasons to get it. I can work on it with Seth and Jake, and a paint job, just meaning more time, just the four of us. Excellent. It shall be a very awesome car, of that I am sure. I just had to see it first. I trusted Jake, but to him what was small or easy was a bigger issue for me. I had a lot of money saved up from working at Fridays, and Al's Diner. Al pays pretty well, and Fridays is decent. I even worked at the Newton's sporting goods store for a while.

"Fantastic! And I already know about Angela's little mystery sleepover" he said winking.

The conversation was ended with three sly smiles and two glares. I turned my head. I could feel someone's eyes burning towards us. Sure Mr. Varner was eying us to see if we were working, which we were. But I felt something else. I turned to mike and saw him frowning at me, and then glaring at Jake. I was really surprised.

Mike had been really distant lately. I mean we talked and we still went out occasionally. But he always had to meet with the team. Or his mom wouldn't let him come, or he had to go home early to watch his little sister, Jessica. I didn't think much of it, it happened all the time. It was just really irritating sometimes when we were really having good time. Like the other night at Al's we were just laughing our heads off and having a fantastic night. But then the team called. Those stupid meetings, and mini scrimmages and practices were annoying, but hey, I loved him, I didn't care.

I smiled at him then turned to our work. The school day was so close to being over I could almost taste it. I made a mental list of what I had to do. I would need to pack some stuff for Angela's I would drop some of Grandma Swan's soup off at Joshes house, along with his homework. Then I had to call Charlie before work, just to ask him a question I knew the answer to. Of course, it wasn't so much a question. I was just going to tell him I was staying the weekend with Angela.

But little did I know, that this weekend would be the weekend that would change my life. Forever.

**

* * *

**

Thanks to snicker212 for reviewing, this chapter is for you!

**i will try to be quick with my updates.**


	3. Sleepovers and Nightmares

**Sleepover**

After work, Angela and I would have to go shopping for essentials. Cookie dough, brownie mix, water balloons, whipped cream, silly string, and other random stuff. But I still didn't know who was going to join us other than the guys. Who would be on our side? Not Lauren. Doubt it would be many other girls in our class. They weren't into the weird stuff like we were. The 'childish games' as they would call it. I asked several times who it was but she would just smile and say "you know her, she is awesome, she'll be there, and that is all you need to know." I officially hate Angela and her secrets.

After school Jake, Angela, and I went to my house. I'm not exactly sure why, but we did. I put on the soup to cook, and the others set up station to work on homework. Jake was math help, I was Biology, and Angela covered world history. We were done early. I turned the soup off and put some of it in a thermos like container, and left the rest for Charlie this weekend.

Just then I remembered I had to call for confirmation. Just to give him the idea that he had a little control. He agreed, as usual, that I deserved some girl time. He told me to have fun and have lots of 'girl talk' .Oh if he only knew what we were planning he wouldn't believe it. He probably wouldn't let me even leave the house. He doesn't like me hanging around the house, unsupervised with any boy other than Jake. And when Jake and I were dating he watched us like a hawk, but now he could care less. I'm just glad he trusts me.

I saw the anticipation in Jakes eyes, I'm sure mine mirrored his. He looked at his watch and sighed, he had to leave, and he had the evening shift at Al's.

"So, Angela, on my way to your house from work do you want me to get the paintballs. I know how much you hate it when the guy looks at you and laughs when you tell him exactly what you want.'

"Hey thanks, I hate dealing with that guy; I probably have more skill than he does. I have two older brothers who taught me how to go pro with it." We all laughed. When her brothers got home for Christmas every year, we would play capture the flag, paintballing edition. It was great.

Jake left and just a few minutes later, we followed suit. I had to gather my sleepover stuff, and try to fit all of this stuff into two bags and a pillow; my clothes in one bag, accessories and supplies for the sleepover in another.

We stopped by Joshes house and I dropped off the soup. Asked his mom to wish him well for me and to tell him hat I would visit him on Monday if he wasn't better. We left and made it to work just on time. I could see boss' eager eyes. He was just waiting for an excuse to yell at us. But we didn't give hi a single chance today. Angela was the only one would actually stand up to him and tell him off. He respected that, said she had spunk. But he enjoyed picking little fights, just because it gives that grouchy old man something to do.

After Work we quickly headed to Wal-Mart and got the essentials. We skipped over the paintballs, hopefully Jake had gotten them. By the time we were done we had a cart and a half full of random items, but not junk. We would never call that Junk, ever. It was merely supplies, the works, if you will. I asked if we were going to pick up our third team member and just said she was coming with our La push boys. Apparently she was from la Push. Just then I knew who it was.

"Leah, omg you invited Leah! I love you so much; I haven't seen my favorite cousin in for ever. This is great. She would love this."

Leah was Seth's younger sister. She was my age and she would have been the only other girl interested in this kind of stuff. She was so awesome. One of my favorites by far. It would be sibling rivalry all over again. The last time I saw Leah, her parents were forcing her to do something about her anger. Last time I talked to her she had a pretty good grip on it and was thinking about opening a program for people who needed anger management support. I think she would do great with that.

We pulled into her driveway and saw the Rez kids (as we called them) preparing to come in behind us. We talked to them for a few minutes made a truce packet and geared up. The truce stated that as soon as everyone got positioned and ready both teams would yell lock and load and the truce would be over. A white flag meant surrender, a double meant a casualty (injury) we could go hours without surrender, and you had to at least go a half hour without ending the game, unless someone was hurt. Rules stated there was no aiming for the head.

"Alright ladies, lets LOCK AND LOAD!" We shouted together and smiled. As the boys returned the battle cry we began. It was on. We color coated the 'bullets'. Boys had blue and green, and we had a dark, almost purple pink and orange. That way we could tell if we shot one of ours, and we did occasionally. When we called for the showdowns where you would go out in the open two at a time, and go man to (WO) man. The masks made it hard to see who we were against but we always had an idea.

Jake and I were normally real dramatic. As the paintballs hit us we would act like they had so much force and jump back movie style when they hit us. Normally when we did that we received a spray of paintballs form our teams. We were such dorks. But this time I was up against Seth, because he didn't want to face his sister, who thought it was funny to hit her older brother that hard. I don't blame him. Leah was a vicious player. She wanted to go into combat training, but we told her she can be a paintball sniper and she hit us.

And hour or so mate r we called truce and raised our flags. We did a few rounds of silly string and water balloons. Then we walked inside to fix the snacks, dry off, clean up, and watch a movie before the boys had to be home. It was popcorn and chips and cookies galore later when the boys left we broke out the ice cream, and there were whip cream wars, much better than silly string. We had very little girl talk. We would save that for tomorrow, because the three of us were exhausted. We hit the sack as soon as possible, there were plenty of things to do tomorrow and the next day, and plenty of time to do it.

That night I had a strange dream. I saw mike standing a few yards away, when I tried to run to him and hug him I was being kept away. And then I was being pushed by this unknown force. I turned around to run from the force and I saw Jake. He was standing there smiling at me, and had his arms out as if saying; I'm here for you if you need a hug. I was confused. I turned and saw mike with some other girl, preposterous. Mike loved me and I loved him back. But before I knew it there were traitor tears streaming down my face, and I felt my feet moving, as if it was an impulse to run to Jakes beckoning arms.

Mike was engrossed with kissing this mystery girl, Jake was mumbling comfort words, and me, well I was trapped, I couldn't run and rip the girl off of mike, I couldn't yell out to him an d tell him it was the wrong girl that I as the one he should be kissing, since he seemed to think the girl was me. I was silent. And to mike I was invisible. It was my worst nightmare. And I just wanted it o end, so I ran to Jake, He lifted me in his arms and turned round so I couldn't see mike and what he was doing anymore. And as I began to wake up I could here in the distance "I love you, I'm sorry." It must have been Mike that said that. He knew he had made a mistake and he was trying to let me know that before I had to leave.

I stirred from my sleeping stupor sat up and then let myself drift back to sleep. Where everything was as it was suppose to be. It was just a group of us friends, mike and some other man who was just a hazy shadow, sitting on the la push beach, in what looked like the clouds, around a bonfire, laughing and smiling. Yeah, everything was perfect. But I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. It wasn't the other guy, because it felt like he belonged there. I couldn't place it, and everything looked right, it was just a small nagging feeling in the back of my head, so I just shrugged it off, laid my head on a cloud and let everything be as it was suppose to.

**

* * *

**

So how did yo like it?

**Im thinking about changing the title, since it is a 3 part book I'll have subtitles, but the main one would be something like Fighting Fate, when nightmares come true, or something.**

**tell me what you think about the new title idea, and if you mind me changing if you have any ideas tell me i would like to know.**

**and because so many of you put my story on an alert list or favorite list i am dedicating this chapter to all of you**

**you totally made my day after beign grounded from the computer then i come back to see all of that, thanks so much!**


	4. Girl talk and dress shopping

**Girl talk and Dress Shopping**

When I woke up I smelt something good. Then I remembered there were three girls in the house that knew how to make an awesome breakfast. So I cleaned up my face and hair a bit and went down stairs in my PJ's to help prepare the beautiful feast we were about to devour. Every breakfast food possible was being made. My stomach rumbled as we sat dot, said grace and dug in.

After we ate breakfast we all decided that it was a day for shopping and girl talk. We love the fun stuff like last night. We hate drama that the girls at school drag up. But we must have our girl talks; we would go insane without them. Girl talks and vent sessions are one of the most important things to a girl. We talk and we throw things, talk about the best of both worlds.

As we got in the car I remembered Jacob. He would be coming to get me soon so I dialed up Billy, hoping that Jake could get some more snooze time.

"Hey Billy!"

"Hey kid, you looking for Jake?"

"No, I actually wanted to catch you."

"Really? What about darling?"

"Well Jake is taking me to see a guy about a car late and Right now I'm with Angela and Leah, about to go shopping."

"I see and you would rather he get some sleep and swing by later for a win –win situation"

"Exactly, and we all know how impossible it is to wake him up."

He chuckled "Don't worry, when he wakes ill tell him to cool his horn and sleep for a while longer, I know how long girls can shop for."  
"Thanks Billy, You are the best,"

"I know sweetie, and its no problem, have fun"  
"thanks, have a good day, call me if you need anything."

"Will do honey, Bye

"Good Bye Billy."

Alright to Port Angeles it is, oh shoot, forgot someone else. Mike. I called Mike up. When he answered the phone he sounded tired. I asked him if I woke him up and he said he was just getting up. When I asked him if he wanted to meet later he told me he felt a little sick and it would be best if he didn't pass it on to me. I told him I hoped he didn't have the nasty thing that Josh had. He told me that it was probably just a cold and he would be all better by next week.

My heart swelled up inside me. Next week was prom. I had never been before. Cant dance, and I had never had a boyfriend to go with, ever. I asked him if he was going to the prom he said 'only if I was'. He laughed when I told him I was with Angela, and we would probably go dress shopping today. We said goodbye and hung up

If I had only known what was going on the other side of the phone I wouldn't be so excited about going to prom with him.

As we drove to the stores we talked in the car about who was going with whom some of them surprised me, but here was the final listing, that I could remember.

Me & Mike

Angela & Seth (I was surprised at first but not so shocked)

Leah & Quil (She was going out with Sam, but apparently they are over)

Sam & Emily (Leah's other cousin)

Jared & Kim ( Rez girl)

Embry & Lanai (Rez Girl)

Tyler & (we think) Lauren. The poor boy, she was probably having two other guys take her. And he was a nice guy to what a shame.

There were other but I couldn't remember or I just didn't care. Except Jake, when I asked who Jake was going with they said they thought he was just going stag and would hang with us if all else failed.

We found some of the cutest dresses. Mine was a blue dress with teal trimmings. Not to frilly, simple and cute. Angela's was an amazing red and pink blend and swirl type, with the same basic style. Leah's was adorable. Hers was a purple one. It had some red and a little blue on it. All three of ours matched except for the color. They were halter dresses. They weren't frilly and poufy; they were almost a silky satin type. We laughed when we saw some marshmallow puff type ones as we called them. We imagined the prom queen waving a wan din one of those and a tiara bopping you one the head saying "You have until midnight, yada yada yada"

After we found our dresses we all looked for our shoes. I would definitely need short, stable heels because of my klutziness. I found a pair of silver shoes with straps. Angela found an adorable pair of red high heels. Leah went fashionably sensible. She found an adorable pair of purple and gold shoes that looked like a combination of Angela's and mine. They were high heels; with straps around the ankle .Finally we were able to leave DEB.

Next we browsed for sunglasses like we always, and did impersonations in them. After our giggling fit and almost getting thrown out of rue 21 after getting some clothes we decided to have lunch. After that we did a little window shopping we didn't buy anything but we still walked around just to kill time. We waited a while just browsing around, and eventually we went to see a movie. Nick and Nora's infinite playlist, it was amazing I absolutely loved it.

Afterwards I decided it was time to call Jake. He answered on the third ring, good he was up.

"Hello, best friend speaking how can I make your day?"

"Hey I'm glad you're up."

"Yeah thanks for the extra sleep time; I was exhausted after the other night."

"Angela, Leah and I are almost ready to head home now, when do you want to swing by and take me to see my almost car?"

" Well since I'm almost as excited about it as you are I should be there right after you are or maybe a little before, I'll leave in a few minutes."

"Great, I will see you there."

"Excellent!"

"Wait, before you go, we just went dress shopping, and do you want me to order you a tuxedo before we leave?"

"What makes you think I'm Going? "he asked mischievously.\I laughed at him" I have a source, do you or not?"

"Sure that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem ill asked them when you can pick it up and ill tell you when we get to Angela's, see you there buddy, bye"

"See ya kiddo."

We stopped by the nearest place we cold find that had tuxes. We found him a black one with a medium blue vest, and a lighter shade of blue for the tie. For a few minutes we seriously considered a completely pink tux for him, but he would have murdered us if we did so we decided against it. We told the lady at the counter Jakes size, dimensions, and what not, and asked when she could have it in by.

"Well sweetie, I shouldn't take very long, looks like you made it in just enough time before the boys started their last minute shopping. It should only be a day or so; since it is still early you could probably have it by tomorrow evening.'

"Great, I'll just have my friend come pick up his tux. He is a big guy you can't miss him, he'll ask for a suit his friends picked out for him."

"That's fine, thanks for shopping Macy's men department, come back soon."

We walked to the door after smiling and waving at the lady and then ran for the car. I hated salesclerks like that, they were a little to cherry sometimes. It really creeps me out sometimes.

We pulled in the drive just as Jake did, freak eh? We all jumped out to greet him and hug him. After having our guydar on at the strip it was nice to see one we weren't scouting. The best man there could be. Angela got this crazy look in her eye. She started messing his hair around as if styling it and said: "see, he will look perfect in his tux."

I knew the act all to well "Oh yeah, and the pink and purple on it will go fabulously wit his skin tone."

Leah smiled devilishly and said "I don't know the tiara and sash may have been a bit much though, but he can pull it off"

He looked stunned for moment then laughed.

"Hardy har har girls, when do I pick this tux up?"

"Tomorrow, from Macy's, men's department store. Tell her your friends picked it out."

"Thanks…promise it's not pink and purple?"

"We promise," We all said with evil grins. He just rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go? Or did you forget about your almost car?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. We hopped in the car and drove of to some person's house.

It was a keeper. I don't know why the owners weren't keeping it. Apparently their kid had gotten a new car. For me it was a great car. It was a four door Chevrolet Malibu (I'm personally a ford girl myself but it's a decent car). It was a light deep green with chipped paint. It needed a few things done on it but it was ready to drive. Just needed a wash, a paint job, new headlights, and one other word I can't pronounce done to it and it will be perfect.

According to Jake the last isn't necessary immediately, but he'd fix it in about a week but until then it should drive me around. I just couldn't go over 50 for a week until whatever it was got fixed. When I asked how much, they told me just whatever I could afford; they didn't want it on the yard anymore.

I paid them a sum that wiped out more than half of my savings. But it was just fine. I had the job at Fridays, and every other weekend I worked with Al. So I was just fine. I would use the remaining money for repairs and maybe even some would make it to college fund, which I was really planning on. Jake let me drive back to the house in the car following me in case something happened. Nothing did. We mad e it to Angela's. There was a lot of screaming. I don't think my left eardrum will ever be the same again.

We decided that since Sunday is the Sabbath we would tone it down do a little homework and just stay home for the most part. Leah was leaving tonight. Which was a little sad I loved my cousin she was just plain awesome. But Aunt Sue (Clearwater) knew Angela's parents weren't here and didn't want Leah to stay very long. Though she promised she wouldn't tell Charlie, or Uncle Harry, since they gossip like old women. I could hear Seth laughing at this remark in the background.

Jake left just a few hours later. Not to worry though. Jake would be here tomorrow after he go this tuxedo. We would have to finish our project anyway. We only had a few small things to do on our project before it was finished. I called Mike one last time for the weekend. He sounded better, but he said he felt worse. He didn't think he would be able to see me this weekend. I felt sort of empty without him. He promised he would try his best to heal. I heard him cough a laugh when I told him to drink lots of fluids and get sleep. He said he promised.

The girls laughed like crazy when they saw my expression after I hung up. So I looked in the mirror. It was funny. I looked like some love struck girl that just watched her crush leave after smiling and a waving at her. That night was pop corn and soda. Movies and chick chat. We until Leah had to leave. Then Angela and I talked until midnight. We talked about Mike. I was in a haze during that part. But when she talked about her and Seth I perked right back up (darn soda) they way she talked she really liked him. I guess I never sense dhow strong the connection between them was. I guess Leah hadn't either. But she seemed like she was fine with it. It felt so weird to have missed something that obvious for so long. But somewhere in the back of my mind, my little tugger told me it wouldn't be the first time I felt like that. Not in a long shot. And I wouldn't have to wait long for it to happen again. No, not long at all. Just then we both crashed, falling into our sleeping stupor of serenity.

**

* * *

**

Ohm cliffy!! Review and i will post more! i am really excited about this. becasue for every chapter i post i write another until i am finished. I will always have somethign to post, and i should have the whole thing done by a date that should be a holiday November 21st (twilight release day booh yeah)

**also i will be changing the title when i post the next chapter. i will update wit the name i choose.**


	5. Just Friends

**A/N** **sorry it took so long. coundnt think of the righ ttitle and i promised that with this updat there would be a new title. so you are now in love that heals (****part 1 Cheater cheater). if you hate the title tell me an di wil change it again. I aim to please. I will have another update shortly after halloween.**

**

* * *

**

Just Friends

I awoke before Angela did so I went downstairs to start breakfast. Biscuits and gravy this morning. I turned the stove on and started working in the kitchen. After six years I had gotten use to just doing things at Angela's or jakes, they felt like second homes. For the first year or so I was hesitant. But they always encouraged me to do whatever I needed.

Angela came down the stairs at 10. She opened her eyes wide at the food and I smiled. Then we went into another round of hysterical laughter. After we calmed down enough we began to eat our food. It was good. We almost started a food fight, but we didn't want to waste food, or have to clean it up this early in the morning.

After we ate we went to get dressed and clean up the house a little. After we were done we watched TV. For a while. There was absolutely nothing on except presidential debates. So we decided to raid Heath's room for the good video games. Then we found it. Mario Smash brothers. It was one of the older, but good ones.

We picked our players and began. She started off a Luigi and I always went for Yoshi. We always left Mario open. He was such a main character he was hardly fun. Now Yoshi could eat you how cool was that. Angela would always get mad when I would eat her before she could kill me then Yoshi would lay a freaking egg. What's not to love about him?

The first few times I lost. I hadn't played in such a long time. One time When Angela had the sword I just ran and fell off the castle we were fighting on or whatever it was. It was so cool she started laughing at me. I think she had been practicing. Not cool. But I got the hang of it and figured out how to steal the sword from her. That was when she got clever. We paused the game to get some soda. She unplugged my controller. That time she just pushed me off of the space ship and went hysterical. That began a pillow fight. Effectively ending our video game.

We continued on the day playing little games, sometimes board games, and just chatting away. We waited for Jake to arrive. I loved Jake. But not like a boyfriend. It was just too different. He's not just my friend either. He is something more than that. He's mine. I think the problem with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing was it wasn't as indefinite as this. He is my best friend. But he is more, much more. I wouldn't let anyone break his heart. His smile is just so perfect. I love when he smiles MY smile. The one where it makes me smile back so big. I think I truly love Jake more than anything. But I'm not sure it it's like that. I don't think it's that confined to a boyfriend. The title Best friend suits him. But he's not my best friend. He is MY JAKE, and that fits him best, he's mine, in every way but one, and I don't think id have it any other way. But I'm afraid ill break his heart, and that I cannot bear.

I can't imagine why he and Mike hate each other. Both of them just want to protect me and keep me happy. They should be best friends. But Jake once said he "had a feeling about that Newton guy". The weird thing was Billy said it too.

* * *

Jake POV

I dragged myself out of bed around noon. And that was only because dad threw a glass of water at me then rolled out of the room laughing. I went into the kitchen after a change of clothes. Amazing how the old man could be that mean in the morning then you come to find out he fixed you breakfast. I just shook my head and smiled as I ate the eggs. I was going to go get my tux around 3 and then head over to the girls' house. After that, who knew what would happen.

I waited until 2 to get my but moving. I sat around trying to get a hold my team. Unfortunately most of them are lazy weekend bums like me and were asleep. Others were with their girlfriends. I got a hold of some of my best boys though, Jeremy and Kyle. They were some good pals. We did some shop talk for a while. We talked about football, and some girls. They told me their relation ships were holding ground. And that they were taking some amazing girls to prom. But they hadn't gotten their tuxes yet, which had their mothers mad. So Kyle agreed to come with me to get my tux, so he could order his and Jeremy's and get their moms off their backs. I think he also wanted to show his girlfriend how excited and enthusiastic about taking her to the prom he was.

There were really only two girls on my mind, and one I couldn't stop thinking about. Bella. I know its over between us; I accepted that along time ago. But this isn't that sort of thing. I don't think of her as my girl friend. But she isn't just a best friend. She something more, but I haven't figured out what exactly she is yet.

I love seeing her smile. Her smiled just make my heart so warm and happy. It was beautiful the way her milky brown eyes sparkle. And the best thing of all is when she smiles for me, because I'm there. That just makes my day. I'd do anything to make her happy. And I would hurt anyone who hurt her.

She almost had a run in with some creeps one day in Port Townsend. It scared me to death. Form then on I've kept my lucky bat in my car with me. And I was going to remind Bella to do the same. I had to be careful. She had one heck of a temper. You wouldn't want to be on the other end of her anger. It would kill me to see her mad at me, really mad, almost hurt, and broken. I can almost tell she feels almost the same about me. A lot of the time she introduces me as her Jake. Not friend, not boyfriend just "This is my best friend Angela, and this is…My Jake." And I love it. I love the way she calls me hers. But I'm afraid I'll break her heart, and that would kill me.

I don't know why but I just have a funny feeling about Newton. He's not right for her. He doesn't look at her the right way. He doesn't look at her like she's perfect, like she's everything in the world; he doesn't even look like he cares that much about her. And I hate it. He should look at her like that because she is everything. She is perfect. She is a reason for breathing.

_

* * *

_

Later… (Still Jake POV)

I was walking out of Macy's men's department with Kyle, tuxes in hand. I was just glad it wasn't pink. Actually it was pretty cool, the shades of blue looked good on me, but that was just because I look sexy in everything. Heck I think I could pull off pink. Who was I kidding? They are girls, they now what looks good on a man, and I must remind myself to give them their credit later.

I turned to look for my truck. I was getting closer. I saw a bunch of cars. some teenagers holding hands, and elderly couple, two little kids and a frustrated mom, Mike Newton and Lauren making out, and finally my truck. I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

**Oh mike you are soo in trouble now! tell me what you think should happen to him?**


	6. the phonecall and the truth

**The Phone Call and the Truth**

_Still Jake PoV_

I nudged Kyle and pointed, too mad to even speak. When he looked up he eyes widened. He pulled out his camera phone and snapped a quick picture. And another when he looked up. But he didn't see us because I was trying not to kill him when I got into my truck.

When we got in the truck I punched Kyle in the arm. "Why did you take a picture of that? Are you crazy?"

"That was mike Newton right? He's dating Bella right? How much do you think Bella would believe you if you told her he was cheating on her with the little whore. "

I paused, he was right. Bella wouldn't believe it. I apologized for hitting Kyle." Dud, wait I have to call Angela!" I shouted as we pulled onto the road to home. There was no way I could tell Bella. But I couldn't just let her not know. So I was going to the first person she would trust about this. Angela.

"Angela?"

"Hey Jake, you want to talk to Bella, she's right here."

"No. No, I have to talk to you."

"What about Jake you sound really weird"

Of course I sounded weird I was angry; I was prepared to go back and hit that punk. I wanted Kyle to take an 'After my girlfriends best friend caught me cheating on her' picture of mike Newton, but I was to mad to do anything but drive.

"About Mike. I just saw him with Lauren, they were all over each other" I winced at my words; it hurt me almost as much as it would Bella.

"That little... wait, are you sure?"

"Positive, Kyle took a picture as evidence so he couldn't weasel his way out of It., tough we wanted to knock the crap out of him right then and there"

"He's dead!" I heard Angela growl over the phone. Dang, she was angrier than I was.

"Listen I'm coming over after I drop Kyle off, I want to be there for her."

"You are right, she has to be told, but you have to be here. She won't want to accept it, she'll fight, and I need the proof. Transfer it to your phone, then delete it fro Kyle's, no one else sees that picture. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'm" I replied, scare dot death, angry and in pain.

"Are you getting smart with me?" I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, I prayed she was.

"No, no I'm just too angry to for a real response, don't worry ill be there" And I hung up.

I dropped Kyle off and then stormed to Angela's house. I burst through the door and saw Angela and Bella sitting on the couch waiting. Angela was frustrated and irritated and a million things at once. Then I looked at Bella and my heart softened. Then in that same moment I got angrier. She was just sitting there looking innocent, and confused. She was completely and blissfully unaware of what was going on behind her back, and now that sick jerk was making her pay for it.

I sat down on the other side of Bella and pulled out my phone. I put one arm around her gave her a hug and whispered 'I'm sorry' in her ear. When she gave me her innocent puzzled look I almost lost it. I turned on my phone and went to the photo album.

I sighed and faced her "Bella, when Kyle and I were coming back to my truck after getting our tuxes we saw something horrible." I paused and motioned for Angela to go.

She grabbed her hand " Bella, I'm sorry we have to tell you this, it took us both by surprise, but before Jake finishes telling you this I want you to promise you will believe him okay, he's not doing this to hurt you, he just wants you to know the truth."

She nodded and furrowed her eyebrow as if trying to decode our message.

I continued. "Bella, I wish I never had to tell you this I wish it wasn't true."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT JAKE!" she yelled getting impatient and then blushed.

"Well Bella this is what we saw." I said showing her the picture.

I waited for it. I waited for the most unpredictable reaction. Would she be mad, sad, or happy? Would her heart shatter into a million pieces or would she accept it and move on? Will she even believe us?

**

* * *

**

Bella POV again

I stared blankly at the picture. I had already figured out what it was. But I refused to accept it. How could he? How could he do this to me? How could Jake do this and show me the last thing I wanted to see?

No, no, no. it wasn't jakes fault he didn't want my heart to break, he just wanted me to know. So how could Mike? How DARE Mike! How dare mike cheat on me! And with Lauren too yuck! I shuddered at the thought. She had almost every boy in school wrapped around her slutty little finger and she wanted MY boyfriend. NO! No I won't let this happen. She won't steal him from me. She can have that no good, cheating lying piece of filth. I was going to settle this once and for all, tomorrow.

I was going to finish it. He won't cheat on me anymore. But I had to do one thing first. I had to do two things really. I had to talk and I had to talk to his mother.

When I found my voice I finally talked. "Thank you, thank you for everything, I believe you." I walked to the phone and dialed his number. Surprise he didn't answer. Instead it was his mom, which was a shame, I liked Karen, and she was nice.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Karen, This is Bella,"

"Oh Bella sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm ... Fine, thanks, is Mike there" I already knew the answer.

"Ohm, no honey, he isn't."

"Oh okay, well do you know where he is?

"Well I think he went tux shopping, I thought he was meeting up with you and a few of the boys." She replied, sounding confused.

"Oh well, he told me he felt sick yesterday, I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Oh well, I'm sorry honey, I guess he felt better and decided to go ahead and go" she was so clueless, just like I had bee, it was impossible to be mad at her.

"Okay, thanks anyway Mrs. Newton, I guess I'll just have to catch him at school tomorrow." Oh I'd catch him alright, and then I'll kill him.

"Alright, homey you have a good day now, bye." Fat. Chance.

"You too, bye Karen".

I had been smiling the whole time to keep my 'sweet voice' on and keep control. The moment I hung up the phone I lost it. I was trembling, and I could feel myself being supported by my friends. I completely lost it. I was thrashing and kicking and yelling incoherently. I don't know how long this went on. All I know is that they were there for me, holding me and making sure I didn't hurt myself or break anything. I was lucky to have friends like that.

After a while, all my energy drained, I just collapsed into them, and they dragged me to the couch. I think I was pulled onto Jakes lap. I just sat there and cried it all out. I finally calmed down enough to talk to them and tell them I would be okay. I sat there for a minute, completely silent. Then I looked up ad spoke.

"Hey, let's not let this ruin our last day of the sleep over. Forget about him, forget about what he did. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Today we celebrate, what was." They just looked at me. Not faring to argue and they smiled.

Then Jake spoke "Alright then, to the movies, how about we watch our favorite. Sahara." We watched it for hours eating popcorn, talking and forgetting about Mike Newton. When Jake Let it was just me and Angela, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it all night.

"Let it out Bella, let it all out." She told me hugging me. And I did. There was a lot less kicking and yelling, A little more crying, and I finished it off with blankness. That night I felt better, because I knew what I had to do tomorrow, I knew how to do it, and I knew I could do it.

**

* * *

**

tell me what you think about Jake POV's like them , hate them, want to see a few more? tell me in the reviews. this chapter is to everyone whether you reviewed or not.


	7. Heartbreaker

**Heart Breaker**

I woke up in the morning and looked into the mirror. I was going to break his heart like he broke mine. Angela came up behind me.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, I have a plan."

"Good, can I hear it?" She asked.

"Of course, because I'll need your help," And I told her the plan.

"I like it a lot. So I take it you're done with him, never going back?"

"This ain't not breaking up, waking up, and making up type of thing, nope I'm over him." And I believed it because it was true; yesterday was the last day of us. He made that decision when he decided to cheat.

"Revenge on the cheater, this is good for you, "

"Thanks, and I'm gonna dress to break his heart."

"Good, so the red Tommy Boy Jean shirt, and wrangler Jeans?" She suggested.

"That sounds about right for the occasion." I said smiling.

I changed into my white tank top, and threw my red heart breaking shirt over it and slipped on my Wranglers. If I wanted to be real dramatic about it I could have gone to find my cowboy boots. But I was just going to wear my tennis shoes.

At school that day I had Angela and Jake around every minute. I made sure I had enough distractions to keep mike from getting a chance to talk to me. I ate a little bit faster at lunch, so that when He came to sit by me after sitting with his team I could get up and leave.

But I wasn't avoiding him. I was giving him a hint as to what was coming. He was following me around like a puppy dog all day. He was acting like nothing had happened, and that he was totally innocent. I wouldn't tell him until after school.

I wasn't planning on a real fight with him Just a confrontation. Now if Lauren stuck her abnormally large nose into it I had no doubt I would want to fight. But I made Angela promise to keep me from doing that. So after I talked to him I was leaving, hopefully with Jake beside me. But I didn't know, because I didn't want him to do anything stupid.

Mike heard I had a new car so I guess he was planning on coming after school with me to go get it from Angela's. He walked me to her car and I snapped. I turned around so I was in his face.

"You have a lot of nerve, following me around!" I said in a deadly voice.

"Bella, I was just walking you to your car what's wrong baby?" he asked, still keeping with the innocent act. I wasn't having this.

"Don't call me baby! And you know darned well what's wrong!" By this time a crowed was starting to gather. Good, now everyone will know what he did.

"What…"

"Drop the act you good for nothing cheater!" I was really yelling now

"Cheater? Baby… Bella, I would never cheat on you." Gahh this was disgusting. The football team, with my favorite players, was gathering to come in my defense, and probably restrain me a little.

"Oh! You don't remember? Let me freshen you memory… Jake may I see your phone?" He handed it to me with a devil glare in his eye, he knew I was about to put Mike in his place.

"What is going on?" By this time his team and Lauren were walking to see what was going on. Good she should be here for this.

"Look at this. That's you! And Lauren. You are all over her. I have the proof. How could you cheat on me like that with… with…?"

"That nasty little skank!" Angela finished for me. Bless her heart, she was doing great. I heard a pained voice call out to Lauren. I guess Tyler knows.

"You can't possibly..."

"You can drop the act, I know, it's over, forever,"

"No you don't mean that..."

"Yes I do! Didn't you hear me? We are over!" I yelled in his face. Then I turned to face Lauren. Jake saw this and grabbed me. Angela did to.

"Are you happy? You stupid little ho! You stole my boyfriend!"

She looked me right in the eye, smugness radiating from her every pore.

"I didn't have to steal him… He came running!"

Three things happened all at once. Jake and Angela, dropped my arms, secondly Angela and I both screamed

"How dare you, you Gahhh ! "And finally I threw myself at Lauren.

We fought for only a few seconds. But they were vicious. Hair was pulled and there was a lot of hitting, slapping and scratching. And I was proud, because I was winning. Finally we were pulled apart. Jake and the Football team holding my thrashing body back, and Mike and a few basketball players holding Lauren back. I had done a lot of damage, but I could feel that she had returned a good fight.

I spit in Mikes direction. "You can have him." I said darkly before I walked away.

"Fine I don't need you anymore you little whore!" he shouted in one last act of defiance at me.

I just turned my head and scowled as I got into Angela's car and waited for Jake and Angela. But they weren't coming. I watched as one last comforting act was performed. Angela went and slapped Lauren before siding by Jake as he beat the living crap out of Mike.

Jake hit him in the face and yelled "That is for breaking her heart!"

Angela kneed him in the groin, which almost made me cry, I loved her she was freaking awesome. She was innocent, with just a dash of evil .and she yelled at him also, as he cried. "And that is because you called her a whore!'

I was crying tears of range as they got in the car. Kyle and Quil were going to get his truck and we were going to Al's before the big game.

And as we drove off to the diner I couldn't help but feel that I had some friends on the basketball team who would not let Mike live it down. They would look at him, everyone, and know what he did, and it would eat at him. He deserved to be shamed, and frowned upon. Maybe he would feel no guilt. But I know he won't be able to love it down. Because there are twenty people who will never forget what he did. And all of them I am proud to say are some very good friends.

* * *

Some very good friends indeed, review review review...as always. the more you review my story the more i remember about it and the more i write, the more i post

so basically review=more story


	8. The Game

**OMG i just went to see twilight...i loved it. I am posting as a tribute to it.

* * *

**

Game Time

Soon the whole world will know about my break up and Mikes cheating. Uncle Al knows. We were sitting at the diner when someone ordered a round of drinks for the celebration. When Al asked what it was for Jake told him I broke up with mike and he smiled. Did anyone like him when we were dating? Angela helped me out by explaining that he cheated on me. And with disgust in my voice I added. "With Lauren". Just then when I would have sworn that Miranda was about to yell "HE WHAT?" The devils in question walked in.

Everything went silent. I am almost positive that if you had sneezed, everyone in the room would have looked at you. What really made me sick is that Mike looked abashed when he came in with Lauren hanging all over him. However, now he was perfectly nonchalant as he kissed and hugged her every minute he wasn't eating. I almost threw up. So I just hid myself behind jakes and Quil's big bulky frames. Al and Miranda saw I was hiding and smiled at me. They walked over to the couple and made them knock it off.

"This is a public restraint; people are trying to eat here, kids too."

"We would appreciate it if you kept it to a minimum, its called public decency."

They just shot me a dirty look. That was all it took. If he as going to forget about me like that I was going to make him wish he had never even thought about cheating. I merely smiled and waved at him.

Angela broke the awkward silence. "Okay, after everyone is done eating I suppose we will go apply war paint and get all festively dressed. Let's show those Bulldogs how the Cougars play the game."

"And we'll win, even if the basketball team did get smoked." This one came from Quil. This grabbed mikes attention. So I seized the moment to show him just how over him I was. I grabbed Quil and Jake and a few other team members in big hugs and wished them luck. Quil decided to have some fun and picked me up and spun me. For someone who enjoyed occasional cliff diving, I was afraid of being picked up and spun more than two feet in the air.

"Put me down, or I'll throw up on you" I yelled to him. He just laughed and set me on my feet.

Just as I felt some death glares on my back, I was ushered out of the diner and Jake hoisted me into the truck, he wanted to talk to me apparently. But before we left, I made sure I had the attention of my back stabbing ex, and I turned and waved to them with a huge grin on my face.

Jake cleared his throat. Not in annoyance or to get my attention, but rather in nervousness. What would Jake have to be nervous about? He could tell me or ask me anything. He gave me a shy smile and started his side of the conversation.

"So, uhm it looks like you won't be going with mike to the Prom."

At first I was surprised, I had forgotten about that. Then I realized exactly what the poor boy was trying to do. "Dang! I completely forgot about that. Gee who do I know, who is single, incredibly handsome, my best friend, and sitting right next to me in the truck?"

He smiled at my opener for him and I stared directly at him letting him now exactly what I was implying. "Bella, would you go with me to the dance?"

"I'd love to Jake, just like old times eh?"

He nodded his head and smiled, obviously relieved. "Just like old times."

I paused for a minute. There was something that had to be clear first. "Jake, if you get any more offers, take them, my heart won't be broke because you found someone else to dance with. You are too great of a friend to not share with other people."

"Alright, I will, and you do the same. But don't dump me for just any loser who asks you, you are too good for that. I just hope you can pick a winner this time," he smiled in response.

And I quietly whispered to myself. "I think I already did. "And I smiled back at him. Then I added loud enough for him to hear "let's go get you ready for the game!"

He laughed in response and we shouted together as always before a big game, "Go Cougars!" It was an old, somewhat silly tradition, but we always went to Al's to eat, shouted for the cougars, and the team and supporting friends put on WAR PAINT. We tried to avoid the rivaling team colors on game and wore team colors. We put n war paint, and sometimes grabbed signs to hold up in the crowd. We always went to the games. Occasionally we missed an away game, but only if it was far away.

We won the game, no big surprise. We had the best team we have had in years, and we were at the top of our game. Not to mention the fact that the Bulldogs' best players graduated last year, so they played hard but didn't work together as ours did. Our boys don't work as a team, they work as a family.

I couldn't possibly tell you what that score was. But the minute the buzzer went off we jumped out of the stands and raced to congratulate our boys. Jake held me in his arms for a few seconds and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

It was the same boy and the same kiss, I have been getting forever, but the reaction it caused was different. I hugged him even closer now, not wanting to let go. Why would I want to? I loved Jake and now it finally felt like it. That maybe it would work. It felt like I belonged there more than ever. I felt whole, that the empty space was filled, almost completely. So why did it feel a little empty? What was I missing? Could it be the mysterious dream man? I had never met him before in my life, and until I did, I would just assume that this was where I was suppose to be, that this is where I belonged.

But I knew that if I wanted to keep Jake forever that I couldn't let that happen yet. Maybe in five or six years, some day if he hasn't found someone else, I will embrace everything I feel when I am with him. And I will finally confront it. And I will pray that he loves me back.

It was only a minute or so that we celebrated when he put me down and I let him go and smiled. Apparently he could see the sadness in my eyes, because he smiled back and nodded his head in grim agreement. It seemed to say that he would wait as long as I needed, and still love me. I hugged him one last time before I continued with the rest of the team.

After celebrating on the field the boys ran off to dump the remaining Gatorade on Coach. Coach was ready though, he had a rain jacket zipped up and hood on. It reminded me of the fun war we had at Angela's house. It had only been a few days ago. But within those few days something happened that changed a lot.

It felt like so long ago. It was just everything that has happened since then. It was like information overload for me. And at the end of the school year everything will be done. I won't have to deal with that happened. And it will be just the few of us again. Skipping rocks on the beach and laughing about everything that has ever happened to us.

When the team left and I rode in the car with Angela I could feel the weight of everything that happened this week falling right off of my shoulders.

"So, you and Jake are going to the prom together?"

"How did you know?"

"I notice things"

"Oh really?! What else did you notice?"

"Only what I've known for years, you and Jake love each other, but are waiting until everything is positive and right with the world to do something about it."

"Freaky…okay try this smart one. What number between 1 and 100 am I thinking of right now?"

"Same number as always, 38. Now can we please get on to bigger and better topics?"

"What topics?"

"Prom, it is only two weeks away, and we have to make plans for it."I laughed at her. Of all the things we just talked about, she chooses prom plans. But I also knew Angela was no tone to push, or bring up, a subject that wasn't necessary or wanted. She was truly a great friend, always knowing what I was thinking and feeling, but never telling a soul.

* * *

review! review ! review, and thanks for those who have.. sorry i didnt update for a while, got preoccupied, ill update again since this is a minor chapter.


	9. Prom dun dun dun

**Prom Date**

Prom day…

All was right with the world today. It was just a couple of friend going to the dance. No strings attached, yet. Angela and I were almost ready. We were at my house in our pajamas. We were waiting to put our dresses on until the boys started getting ready at Seth's house. And from what I heard, Sue was having trouble tearing them away from the play station.

Angela, Leah, and I on the other hand only had to put our dresses on after helping each other with hair and make-up. Angela was in charge of hair, Leah make up, and I would fill in for whoever we were working on. Other than that my job was to sit still and not complain. It was a very hard job for me. I hate playing 'Bella Barbie' as we called it.

We were just sitting in my room talking and finishing up some things when my phone rang. I was positive it was Sue.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Tyler, Tyler Crowley,"

"Oh, hi Tyler, sorry I was just expecting someone else to call, why did you call?"

"Well, I know it is really last minute but… uh… I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to prom with me?" his voice was unsure, but terribly sweet. He was a great guy. But I had a hard time not laughing, it really was last minute.

"Well Tyler, I'm kind of going with Jake, I'm sorry," I felt sorry, he was nice, and if he had asked a little sooner I probably would have said yes, and I know that Jake told me to accept a good offer from someone like him, but I couldn't just do that, I wasn't ready yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry too, I would have loved to be the first one to see how beautiful you looked in your dress and be the first one who danced with the prettiest girl." He said a little discouraged. Oh he was just making this too difficult. There was no way I could do this to him.

"Well I don't know about that, but since you are being so sweet about It., I'll save you a couple of dances okay?"

"That sounds great, I guess Ill see you there." Suddenly he sounded more excited.

"I'll see you there" I said before we hung up. What was I doing? I couldn't dance! Heck I could barley walk without injuring myself. Crap, well ill just have to suffer through it tonight.

I had a lot of questions to answer from my friends. I told them it was Tyler and I relayed the conversation. They awed at what he said. I had to admit he was the sweetest. When I told them about mine and jakes agreement they scolded me but promised not to mention it to him. It was hard to believe them, but I trusted them like always.

Right before I was bombarded with more questions the phone rang again. They picked on me telling me it was another date offer. Gladly it wasn't, it was Sue.

Harry had finally come in and kicked them off of the play station, knowing we would kill them if they were late. Sue and Harry then explained why it was okay for girls to be a little late for things like this, but if boys were late they got in trouble.

She told us that they were getting their buts in gear, and were starting to get ready. We thanked her, promised to take pictures and then hung up. We went to designated dressing areas, bathroom, bedroom, and since Charlie was gone, his room.

We were done pretty quickly. We grabbed out cameras after doing last minute checks and final touch ups. Keeping our promise to Sue we posed and took pictures of each other. Eventually, Charlie cam home and we got him to take a few group pictures of us. I was almost sure he was going to cry but he didn't he gave me a hug and then tried to watch the game on T.V. It was a ploy, if he hadn't of focused on the game he would be crying like any other parents right now.

We waited a few minutes before we called the boys for an update. They told us they would be there in a half hour. We were going to make a dramatic entrance on the stairs, but decided against it, I was putting on my heels down stairs and then not going back up, too dangerous. So we decide do just sit on the couch and pretend to watch the game with Charlie and soon as the boys got there we were going to try and run and give them hugs.

They boys were here on time. I was glad for that. We raced to the door, ever so slowly, and found our dates. We admired each other for a few minutes. All of them look very handsome, it was so stunning. They looked nice but still kept their La Push charm with the outfit. Each color of their suits looked great with their russet skin.

It was absolutely perfect. They boys commented our dresses and gave us kisses on the cheek. This made Charlie clear his throat, signaling us that it was about time for us to scram. We all said good bye and got into the cars. Jake agreed to let me drive my car, since we got it all dressed up in a nice shade of paint, and a few of the issues fixed. The car looked great, as did everything this night.

Everything was so perfect and it made me smile. We hopped in our cars and sped off to the school. I couldn't help but rejoice in the fact that prom meant the end of the year, and that meant graduation for us. I was planning on going to college. I wanted to save up a bit more though. I wanted to be a nurse, but I wasn't quite sure yet. I would plan for college later, tonight was a night for fun and excitement.

We arrived in the parking lot for the prom. We all tried do find some spots near the back, making it easier to get out later. We found the perfect spots. It was about halfway, easier to get out, not as far to walk. When we walked through the door I was shocked.

There were so many people. Not to mention how beautiful the decorations were. It was a silver and golden theme style. There was tinsel and balloons everywhere. There were disco and strobe lights everywhere. Honestly it was pretty dang cool, though I knew we would have to endure mockery from our children and grandchildren about it later.

I will never forget that night because the first thing I remember was being whisked out to the dance floor. Jake promised he wouldn't let me fall. He also promised not to let go of me until the very end of each dance, and then he would always make sure he was near to catch me when I fell.

I was deciding between laughing and crying. He was so sweet and funny too. He told me all I would have to do is look at him, and he would guide me. And he did. I think I only stepped on his foot twice before I go the hand of it. And true to his word he never let me fall, not once.

I was having such a good time I almost forgot about everything. That was when someone emerged from the crowd of figures and cleared his throat.

* * *

Everyone deserves a chance at something. I think that we are the ones that decide what we get chances at and others decide what we get second chances at.

"May I cut in?" A soft voice rose in my ears. I turned to look into the glinting blue eyes I knew were going to be there.

"That would be up to the lady, you have to ask her if you want to dance with her."

"Hello Tyler, and no I wouldn't mind dancing with you at all."

Jake merely nodded and let me go, gently twirling me into Tyler's arms. I was luck they were friends and teammates, or else it would be an awkward situation. Before I was whisked once again onto the dance floor I grabbed Jakes arm, and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Save the last dance for me superman." I don't know why but I had taken to calling him superman. He always saved me from the little things. Like huge spiders that were trying to eat me, (Or rather small spiders on my wall) and stupid boys that tried to hurt me. It was an old habit of mine. I forget when I started calling him that, but now it came so naturally.

Tyler and I were gently swaying to the changed, upbeat music. Apparently neither of us could dance that well. I'm sure my dancing looked clumsy and spastic, but so did he. We were both laughing, so that when we stopped there was a short, awkward silence between us.

"So…" I interrupted the silence, smiling .

"So, how are you doing? Everything seemed to be going so well, and then everything gets screwed up."

"Yeah I know, it's all just so crazy, I'm just waiting for everything to go back to normal. Hopefully by graduation everything will be back to normal, as normal as it can be." I hinted. I didn't want him getting the wrong Idea from the dancing.

"I see, you don't want anything more than your friends and family, you don't want everything to get all messed up by dating again? You don't think you heart is ready for it yet? DO you?" it was like he could see exactly what I was thinking. I just nodded.

"How did you know?" I couldn't resist asking him.

"I felt like that for a while, until I realized I should have expected it. I knew Lauren's past, I guess I though it was something different for us." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"If you ever need a friend…" I started to say when he cut in "I'm here for you too."

Just then I felt another tap on my shoulder. The only thing I could think was ' please no more dancing.' I turned around and it was Quil. Now this was a surprise I didn't expect him at all.

"Hey Bella, the Angela says she want to see you, and Leah says now." He said shrugging his shoulders at my questioning look.

"Thanks Quil. Sorry Tyler thanks for the dance. I'll see you later I guess." I left smiling; this night wasn't turning out bad after all. When I got to the girls they dragged me to the hallway. I had to answer a series of questions about what Tyler and I were talking about, and what was going on between us.

When we emerged from the hallway, Jake appeared and asked me if I still wanted the last dance with him. I hadn't realized we had talked that long. I accepted his arm and we spun out to the dance floor. Soon the night ended and there was no way it could have been better.

* * *

ahh the dreaded prom.. not so bad.. almost perfect... review review review


	10. Graduation

_chapter quote: And we would live happily ever after... if only_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part 2 In a Moment **_

**Graduation and a new situation**.

We were finally finished. We were finally walking through these halls the last time as students. We were walking up on stage and grabbing our diplomas one by one. We had a small class of fifty or sixty, but it felt like it was taking for ever and going way to fast at the same time.

I took one deep breath as I heard my name being called. Finally, Bella Swan was a high school student no more. But now it was time to actually go to college. I had decided that a university in Seattle was close enough to home to visit but still far enough away to have my own place. Okay own place was the wrong words. I will be sharing an apartment with Angela, Jake is moving into Seth's dorm room, and Tyler is getting assigned a roommate by the university. All of us are going to Seattle University, and joining our little Seth.

Now something else is brewing in the pot. As everyone grabbed their diplomas and finished there goodbyes to the teachers, the valedictorian stepped up for his speech. I didn't even look up to see who it was; I focused on my extremely guilty looking friend, Jake. He knew something I didn't and I was going to find out exactly what that was.

A few hours later we were at our graduation party when Jake and Angela left me. Angela went outside with Seth, and Jake went to the food table. They left me alone so Tyler came over to talk to me. They had never before left just because of Tyler; they both liked him as far as I could tell. He was always invited to come hang with us.

"Bella, I have to know something. I have been dying to ask you this, but I was afraid it was too soon. Now, before we go off to college, a completely different adventure I have to know this one thin, will you grant me that?"

Quite the speech maker isn't he. I was wary of what he was going to ask but I granted it to him anyway. "What is it Tyler, you can ask me anything."

He took a deep breath to calm his shaking. What in the world was going on?

"Bella, I want to know where our relationship stands, what am I to you? Just a friend or something more? I guess what I am asking is this…" And he pulled out a little plastic ring, kneeled and said "Will you be my girlfriend?"

HOLY YHATZEE! I screamed in my mind as I completely froze. The plastic ring completely threw me off. It was so sweet, but extremely awkward. I then realized why my so called 'friends' left me. They knew what was coming, and they set me up! And they were going to pay dearly for that.

Wait back to the question. Would I be his girlfriend? I never really thought of that. Why would he want me anyway? He was sweet, and talented and funny, and I was just Bella. But I liked him, and looking deep down enough I guess I really liked him; I guess I'd never though of us like that, but the idea sounded great. I looked at his face, and even if I had wanted to say no, I couldn't now he looked so eager t please and so nervous, like a frightened puppy dog hoping he brought you the right shoe.

"Of course Tyler, that sounds fantastic, I would love to be your girlfriend." And I pulled him off the floor to give him a hug. But that was when my father came literally storming over. His face was purple and his ears were red I though he was going to have a heart attack.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I FORBID IT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!"

This shocked me quite a bit.

"Dad! Dad, what are you talking about? Are you on drugs or something? What are you freaking out about? I'm going off to college, not going away to marry some biker named Bo." Now that shocked me as well I had no clue what I was saying but I knew it didn't make sense.

He then turned on Tyler. I always thought he liked Tyler.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, I WILL NOTALLOW HER TO MARRY YOU! "

**

* * *

**

"WHOA DAD, Get a grip I'm not going to marry Tyler, he asked me to be his girlfriend that's all! It is a plastic ring, from a gumball machine! He's not purposing we run off to Vegas!" Tyler looked like a deer in headlights right now. And Charlie was not becoming less purple, but the steam coming from his ears was slowing. But he was now babbling incoherent words, it sounded like he was being choked. I swore he was eyeing his gun ready to leap for it if necessary.

Time to call in reinforcements, it was the least they could do for getting me in this predicament. "JAKE I need help over here! We have CGC (Charlie gone crazy)" As soon as I yelled his name he was sprinting across the room with Angela following somewhere in the crowd more subtly.

Jake grabbed Charlie's arm and gently shook him. "Charlie calm down, they aren't getting married, see, just a plastic ring!" Jake then began making weird gestures and barley formed sentences getting lost in Charlie's babble.

Then the real help came, Angela. She rolled her eyes at the two bumbling idiot pulled Jake away and ushered Charlie to a chair. "Breathe Charlie, just breath, nothing is happening. It is nothing, okay? Tyler just asked Bella out in a cute and somewhat romantic way. They are not engaged Charlie, just dating. If you breathe and get some oxygen to your brain it will make sense." She waited for a minute until he began to breath normally again and he nodded and muttered something that sounded like and apology and walked away.

What an over reaction. I began to laugh so hard, apparently I was the only one who found humor in this. That was when Tyler gave a nervous chuckle which got everyone roaring with laughter, even Tyler. In my opinion it was entirely Jake and Angela's fault and I told them so.

Thankfully my father calmed down and apologized to Tyler, and congratulated the both of us. I guess he had finally realized that I wasn't just his baby girl anymore, but I still needed him.

_**

* * *

**_

Beginning of college.

MOVING DAY! Wahoo! It was not so fun. But as son as we got everything settled, Angela and I flopped on our couch in our new living room. It was a small, two bedroom, and one bathroom apartment. We heard knocking on the front door and we both smiled. My dad, Angela's parents and older brothers, had all helped us move in. They were a big help too, it would have taken us three hours more without them.

We opened the door and hugged them showing them the final product of our new place. It was actually quite nice, we blended our styles and decorations for it, and we both chipped in for all the new/slightly used stuff. It was a two bedroom but with a plan we made one bedroom, a bathroom, and a giant closet and storage space or office. We picked the larger of the two rooms to make it our room. It was perfect, for now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

After our families left we threw on our jackets and drove to see the boy's rooms. Jake and Seth had a pretty good setup. The beds were on complete opposite sides of the room, with junk thrown everywhere. When we asked them if they wanted help finishing the move they said they were done. I was tempted to clean their room for them but I didn't, Lord knows what is under that mess. Although if you really look at it there is some method to the madness, I just have yet to figure out what that method is. But they can find everything perfectly, scary right?

We then went to see Tyler and meet his new roommate. The guy was nice enough, and his girl friend was sure friendly to Tyler. When she came back in the room a walked over to Tyler and wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a huge hug and a kiss. This was declaring that he was mine and a glare suggesting that if she touched him she was dead, big time.

He returned my kiss, and asked to see our apartment. We told him that next week if we could find time we would throw a little party, if we were still alive after our classes. That way everyone can see our new place.

School was a little hectic, rushing from place to place and getting my schedule right, but within a month everything was running somewhat smoothly.

College turned out to be easier when you had your friends right there supporting you.

Tyler and i were happy, i often thought about a wedding, beautiful and sweet. maybe we could get married, and we would all live happily ever after... if only

* * *

I am going to be al ittle mean and leave the chapter there, but beacuse i havent updated in so long i am giving you another chapter.


	11. Just Listen

I have great fantastic amazing news.

okay so i am close to finishing writing the ending, i should have the story done by christmas, and hopefully, wiht more updadtes, and twice as many (hopefully no definates)... but i may get the whole thing posted by New years eve/day. And then i can start fresh with a new story.

* * *

**Just listen**

(TWO YEARS LATER)

I rolled to the floor and got up to shut Angela's alarm clock off.

"Angela, class in an hour. Get your but up. Now, come on we can't be late, Doc (our professor) would kill us, he hates it when we interrupt his lecture, not that they make sense."

"Shut up and stop your rambling I'm coming." She lay completely still.

"Unbelievable." I muttered to myself. Then I did what I always did when she didn't get up. It was either cold cup of water or to pull off her blankets and roll her on the floor. "Don't make me wake you up."

"You wouldn't dare.'

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay, okay I'm up stop your grouchiness and have a pop-tart for crying out loud." She said sitting up. At least she was up that was the most I could ask for. I went into the bathroom. I was extremely sore I was trying to figure out how to cover the bruises today. I decided with a light jacket, it was nearing autumn.

Whenever anyone asked me where I got the bruises I would just look at it for a second then shrug my shoulders and say "No clue, door or chair probably." It was true; some of the bruises were from those things. But most of the time … they weren't.

It wasn't his fault. He didn't even realize what he was doing. And I didn't blame him one but. He was a really great guy, and I loved him. I just wasn't sure what was going on and I hated to leave him. He was so alone and confused. I tried breaking up with him, but I always changed my mind. He needed me, and he was innocent.

I scrambled around for my things and attempted to find my homework. As soon as we had gotten dressed and ready, we then headed off to our class. This time we barley made it trough the door and in our desks' before he started his lecture. Barley awake I scrawled note down as fast as I could follow. Every now and then he would pause to let us catch up. He was a good professor, but it was not a good class, it was physics in the morning, not desirable.

* * *

After class I met up with my darling Jake for lunch. Tyler had power hour classes during my Wednesday and Friday lunch meeting with Jake, so it was nice and quiet. After lunch we walked through campus just blowing time until our next classes which were in a few hours. Jake saw a change in me and pursued the subject. He was a good friend if he saw something wrong he never gave up. No matter how much you hate it he has to fix you before he lets you leave.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing."

"Bella don't lie to me I know when something is wrong. What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't tell me?"

"A bit of both, now drop it."

"No, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me, I hate seeing you like this. You have been acting weird all month, what is it." I flinched as he grabbed my shoulder making me face him. His touch was gentle but meaningful and he was touching a new bruise.

He saw me flinch and raised an eyebrow. Dang he sees everything. "What was that about?" I shook my head and tuned away but he grabbed the back of my jacket and reeled me in. he took my arm, and gently pushed up the sleeve. His eye widened. I could tell from that look he knew everything. But he apparently still wanted to hear it from me.

"What happened Bella?"

"I must have fallen."

"Don't feed me that crap Bella I know better. Who did this?"

"No one" And I looked away.

"How long has Tyler been hurting you?" I saw the look in his big amber eyes and I couldn't lie. He knew already and I needed him to know.

"Only a few months, and he doesn't mean it. He tries not to, he fights himself the whole time, and afterwards he begs me to forgive him. He hates doing it, it just happens, its noting, now can we drop it?" I whispered leaning on his shoulder as we walked, hoping no one else would hear.

"I can't let him do this to you Bella, I just can't. You are too good, to have to go through this. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

"Jake…"

"I won't hurt him Bella, I'll just take him to the gym before you guys have your dates and alone time. Maybe he won't hurt you. I'll do everything to save you Bella, I mean it, if he ever hurts you again just come to me, I'll be right there for you." He promised me. It sounded like he was struggling with himself. He wanted to go hit Tyler, but Tyler was a friend of both of us and he knew it would upset me. He didn't want anything to hurt me. I'm glad atleast he felt that way.

* * *

review, review, review. please, trust me the more you review the more i remember to post chapters. so hop to it!


	12. Gotta save her myself

le gaspo, how dare he! oh well the show must go on. because tyler must not stay

**

* * *

**

Gotta save her myself

(jake pov)

I watched her walk away, completely devastated, me not her. She seemed completely content with the fact I wasn't going to hurt Tyler. I was a bit upset that I had promised that. I settled with just talking to him, ill set him straight, let him know I'm there if I'm ever needed. If he ever wants me to knock him out ill be there for him.

I hadn't realized it but I was shaking, trying to keep myself under control I realized that she wasn't going to give up on him. She didn't seem afraid of I'm just completely losing it and really hurting her, but I was. It was now that I wish I shared a room with Tyler, that way I could check up on him and made sure he kept it in check while with my Bella.

But alas, I am not rooming with Tyler, which was a good thing for him. I walked to class with a tape recorder. The teacher sometimes spoke to fast to write down the notes, so what better than to tape it and review it later. I spent the next few hours of class contemplating how to help her.

If somehow I could convince her that he's not what she needs. And maybe that if she would let me and come to me I would really be able to protect her like she was really mine. But Bella was stubborn, and she was probably dead set on fixing him. So who was going to fix her?

It looks like I was going to save her myself. I know this is going to turn out bad I just know it. So it's now my job to keep it from happening like that. I would see Tyler as soon as possible, letting him know I know.

Class was over a short time later, I filed through the door with the rest of them. First I had o talk to Seth. I caught him a few minutes later heading back to our room.

"Hey Seth, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure bro go ahead."

"Well, have you noticed something strange about Tyler?"

"What about him is acting strange?"

"Well it's just that he seems different, he seems like he has changed a bit, have you noticed, or heard about anything going on?"

"No nothing, sorry dude, I'll see what is up with him if you want."

"No, no, that's fine; I'll talk to him, besides I have a bone to pick with him myself." And I said goodbye and walked towards his part of the building.

I waited outside his dorm for almost an hour before he showed up. His roommate was a jerk and I had no longing to be in the same place as him so I jus sat by the door. When he did come back he was just leaving Bella and Angela who were apparently about to have a 'girls night out'. It was the perfect set up for me to have some guy time with him.

"Hey Tyler, what do you think about coming with me and Seth to Dan's pool hall? Come on we should have some guy time, just hang."

"Sure sounds good, about when do you think?"

"How about 5ish. That gives me time to invite Seth and get ready to go,"

"Okay, that sounds great, I'll see you there."

"Great," I said ready to walk away but then stopped and turned around. "Hey, has anything been bothering you lately? You seem a little strange, I hadn't realized it until a few weeks ago, and it has really been beating me up inside" I emphasized, and he flinched just a bit, but other than that it hardly phased him at all.

"No," he shook his head, "nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"I don't know, there is just something that has changed, oh well, hey do you want me to swing around the building and pick you up? That way we can all go together."

"Sure, whatever, sounds good, I'll see you later, bye."

"See you later, Tyler." Dang, he gave me nothing, but I could tell he didn't want to keep secrets, either that, or he was afraid of keeping things from me because I was like freaking Sherlock Holmes, nothing escapes me. Actually I already knew part of his secret, but I wanted the information straight from the horse's mouth. I wanted to know what was making him do this, and maybe it would help me save her, and help him.

By the time we were ready to head out, I had convinced Seth to o alone, because he had to leave early to get sleep before work, and I would take care of Tyler. I had a few ideas as to how to get the truth out of Tyler some were maxed out, though I still liked them.

I started with trying to get him to tell me what was wrong with him. I used up all my ideas on that, but I changed my strategy after I ran out. He wanted to tell someone but he wanted to take the secret to the grave. And as far as I could tell if he didn't tell me and he hurt Bella, he wouldn't have to try for very long before he took it to the grave.

I decided to change the path to Bella. Something was wrong, with her. She seemed upset, fragile, and pale. When I told him how she flinched anytime someone was mad it broke him. I couldn't tell, but I am pretty sure he started sobbing. Not tears and a lot of crying but man crying. Just like moaning and groaning that he was all wrong for her, he shouldn't be doing this and he wish he wasn't, he wished she would leave him. But when he thought about that he just realized how much he couldn't live with out her. He told me almost everything. I pretended to act surprised. It pulled over on the side of the road and sat there frozen.

"You WHAT?"

"I know I know I just can't control myself, wrong place wrong time for her."

"Why, why are you hitting her, do you think its funny, do you think it actually helps?" my voice was raising and it was full of disgust with the person sitting next to me. I really wanted to make him feel bad. I wanted him to know how disappointed I was, and how horrible what he was doing was.

"I don't know. One minute I'm fine the next I'm fighting myself, trying to keep myself from hurting her. I never win. When I come back to reality, I see her sitting there, almost motion less, and I beg her, to be okay, to forgive me. And she does all the time I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't deserve it, you don't deserve her. She should me disgusted by you just as I am." I wanted to shout it at him, but if I wanted good results I had to keep it all in. So instead I said "I could help you, maybe stick around whenever you don't think you could handle yourself. Be there as a bodyguard. If you trust me then I will help you. The most important thing in helping you is helping her. If you don't hurt her, you get more confident, and you don't hurt her, and so you would be better. That is what is important, protecting Bella, by helping you, what do you think"

"Please, please help me Jake, I never want to hurt her, she is too good for that, too good for me. And I know you will do whatever it takes to make sure she is safe and I don't regret anything."

I sighed, really drawing him in. " I'll help you Tyler, but don't think I respect you any more for getting help, hurting her is hurting her whether you can control it or not. But yes I will help you."

"Thank you, lets forget about this tonight and pretend it never happened, lets have some real fun before we get all bogged down with the seriousness of the matter."

I could have reached over and punched him right then and there. I cannot believe he actually just said that. He really is changing; I hope he can stop before he becomes a huge jerk. I sighed and shook my head, this was unbelievable, but I needed to see Seth before I killed this boy, I needed someone I actually respected now.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

This has been a rough week. I feel like I'm trying to pick up the pieces if me on the ground and desperately going mad with super glue and duct tape trying to keep up, but it's harder. I just needed a rest from all of it. I don't have classes for a few days. I was trying to convince Tyler that I was swamped and that it would be an extremely bad idea for him to come over.

"Dear Lord have mercy! It's going to be essay-a-palooza at the apartment."

'"Do you want me to come over and help?"

"NO! No, no, you have enough to do I don't want to bother you. Besides, tension is rising amongst the girl weeks…if you know what I mean, and you don't want to get caught in the war zone that could break out."

"Oh,*cough*well then, I guess I'll just call you and see how it goes, if you need help just call. I'll be there for you.'

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I sighed.

"So do you want to do something tonight before the weekend dread hits?'

"No, Angela and I already decided tonight it would be best to stay home, try to clean and get stuff done, the house is a disaster area." a complete lie.

"Oh okay then well I guess Ill just spend some time with the boys then." He leaned down to kiss me goodbye as e approached his room. And we sad good bye and I left.

Honestly that was not what was going to happen this weekend. Both Angela and I have an obsession with cleaning so the house is normally clean. I decided more or less to just stay in and do nothing. Get some homework done, get a little caught up and then just collapse and forget.

Just forget everything that was happening. Forget that Jake knew what was happening. And focus on the good things, like going to see Charlie for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, that was coming up in a month or two.

It would be nice to see him again. I could not wait. I had decided to fix this big meal and have Billy, Jake, possibly Sue and the kids over. If Angela cold it would be great to have her over. Make everybody happy.

Sometimes I felt that it was my job personally. Making everyone happy was my goal. Make Charlie happy by calling him and making promises to visit. Spending time with Angela, protecting Tyler, and reassuring and relaxing with Jake was my duty.

By the time I got to the house I was ready to collapse. The mental strain was too much. I barley made it through the door when set my stuff down and curled up on the couch. I cried for a few moments before I finally was prepared to relax. I just laid there forever until Angela got home.

"Hey, hey, hey where are you?" she called not seeing me.

"Down here, I called back up to her working on getting up.

"Ah, okay, so what are we doing this weekend?"

"We are going to do absolutely nothing and everything."

"Yeah, because that really makes sense to me."

"I told Tyler that he should do exactly what I hope we are going to do. Homework, clean, and girl time, I told him to relax and not come over. I scared him off with the 'girl week war zone and disaster house' card."

"Perfect, we do need time to do absolutely everything, and nothing at the same time. I'll go call Seth and tell him to enjoy himself this weekend."

She called Seth. She told him to relax get some homework done and hag out with the boys. She told him she'd call a few times a day.

After we settled out the boyfriend situation we began to think about Jake. We decide to leave it up to him on whether he comes or not. He would always be welcomed as long as he wanted to. Sometimes he brought over donut or lunch in the morning whenever he felt necessary, such as when we go the news of Uncle Harry dying. He brought over some food and woke us up. He told us what happened and helped us make plans to go to the funeral and she dad, Billy, and Sue.

We decided that he could come if he wanted; he was the common ground between boyfriend time, and girl time.

This weekend was all about us, and anything but boys. I finished most of my homework. And I slept well. We ate… well almost everything. We had Chinese, pizza, Mexican, burgers, and dessert. But not all on the same day. We eventually did watch a movie on the last night. There was popcorn, the good stuff, with movie theater butter, and lots of it, we put tons of cheese and that salty stuff on it. We also downed about 6 liters of pop. Okay so I exaggerate on the soda, but it was a successful weekend. I only dreaded waking up from it; it was going so great, just like old times.

* * *

all of you are begging me for an edward x Bella thing . i have been angling towards a Jake/Bella, but my characters complained to me last night, and they told me i was gong to change it. (yes my characters order me around in my dreams, quite cool actually)*ish totally not insane*

SO you will get your Edward and Bella...i hope but what will happen to Jake? that is totally up to me, and not my dreams, it was part of a negotiation--so what will happen to Bella? What will happen to jake.? and who is Edward? keep reading if you want to find out. *ish totally evil*


	13. Run Bella, run

**i know i am such a horrible person i take to long. but i have great news. i have just a few chapters left. until i am finished. i hope to have it all posted before i go back to school on January 6th- ish. all the chapters should hopefully be done by new years eve**

**here you go.**

**

* * *

**

**Run Bella, Run!**

I felt horrible as I sat next to Tyler on my way to see Charlie for Spring Break. We didn't have classes for almost 2 weeks. Jake and I had just had a big fight. It wasn't the first time we had ever really fought. Most of the time we were joking around or it was about something small, a little debate. Sometimes they were little ones over Tyler, he always got a little upset but shook it off and we forgot about it. Not this time, he got a little too personal. It was a big fight, and it shouldn't have happened.

I suppose he didn't mean any harm, but it just got out of hand, things were said and we had hurt each other. I remember leaving him, looking almost as if I had smacked him hard across the face. I might as well have.

I doubt if I really truly meant it in the bottom of my heart. I had never told him I hated him before, never, not once. Even when we broke up it was all good and friendly. I had never said I hated him, even jokingly, and I felt a little bad about it. But I was really upset with him. He was meddling in something that was none of his business.

_**Shared *Flashback* just a day earlier. In his dorm just talking**_

_Bella: so Jake, you going to go home with us and see Billy and Charlie?_

_Jake: Oh without a doubt, he and I are bringing some food over for the dinner._

_Bella; I'd say you didn't have to, but I love your dads beef stew, can't have the big 'family' dinner without it._

_Jake: Oh but your Grandma Swan's pumpkin pie recipe is the best and you know it._

_Bella: I'm glad you're coming._

_Jake: Me too._

_Silence_

_Jake: Is Tyler going?_

_Bella: of course he is, it will be our first family meeting really..._

_Jake; So you still wont leave him will you?_

_Bella; Jacob Black! I love him, and he loves me..._

_Jake: NO he doesn't. He doesn't love you he loves hurting you._

_Bella: He doesn't mean to…_

_Jake: Of course not, he never means to hit you does he,_

_Bella: He…_

_Jake: I'll bet its getting worse, more often, less apology, and he seems different doesn't he, like he doesn't mean it._

_Bella: He doesn't mean…_

_Jake: He doesn't mean he is sorry, that is what he doesn't mean._

_Bella: He needs me._

_Jake: No he needs a punching bag,_

_Bella: He loves me! And I love him!_

_Jake: No Bella he doesn't love you, and he doesn't deserve you. I love you I am trying to protect you, I don't want him to hurt you anymore, Bella you have to stop doing this to yourself. _

_Bella: I can't Jake!_

_Jake: If you are afraid don't be! The moment you don't want him I'll make sure he never lays another hand on you _

_Bella: I'm not afraid I just love him_

_Jake: No you don't, Bella I love you that's what love is, trying to protect someone. Dang it Bella won't you listen to me! Can't you understand that!!_

_Bella: You know what you don't have to protect me anymore, because no matter how much you say you love me I don't' I hate you Jacob Black , I HATE YOU! Just stay away from me... forever. Oh and Happy Holidays!_

_And she just ran off_

_***End***_

* * *

**Jake**

She didn't mean it, she didn't mean it. I kept arguing with myself.

Of course she meant it, didn't you hear the venom in her voice? Did you not see the flames in her eyes, she hates you man.

NO she doesn't, she just needs time. This always happens, she gets a little mad then she cools down and everything will be okay.

She has never said she hated you before, you shouldn't have yelled at her. Maybe she would have stayed. And maybe if you had just waited you could have showed her how he has changed. You know he has you've seen it to.

You're right, of course your right you're me, I'm always right when I argue myself, but I hate that you are right, I hate it.

I was going insane, just one day without her and I was insane. I would just go home, and see Billy, spend some time with the La Push boys and stay out of Bella's life, just what she wanted. I just didn't know how long I could last without her though.

"She's wrong, I do love her, more than anything in the world, and I'll never give up on saving her." I said quietly to myself.

But how was I supposed to save her when I couldn't be near her?

* * *

_**Bells I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, Never, I would never mean it, I'm sorry Bella forgive me. But listen to me as well, stop. Please stop, you know that I'm right don't you, please Bella I love you, I really love you, please just listen I'm sorry, I lo*Beep***_

I listened to his message over and over again. It said the same thing and made my heart break the same way. But I wasn't giving in, I was still mad, and I had to show him he was wrong. But I was beginning to think that he wasn't wrong.

I was riding with Tyler back to Forks for spring break. After each 'incident' I had a two day safe period. It use to be longer, but I was learning to never rely on the past. I was usually good at judging his moods, today he was slightly off

"Will you stop listening to that pathetic message already? God you have done nothing but sit there all solemn, it's stupid," he was yelling, making me wince. He turned down the song, and his eyes grew darker and we were going faster." God what is this crap, why must you always listen to these stupid sappy songs? Can't we ever listen to what I like for once?"

He was being absurd, we always listened to his music, and this wasn't even one of my stations, he had changed it. I think he was going bonkers.

"Oh stop being such a baby, we always listen to your music, and you were the one that changed the station." BAM! Something hit me hard across the face, my eyes welling up from the initial sting.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he roared at me and I realized he had slapped me. And we were going even faster now, way over the speed limit. Not only that but we were swerving all over the road, and I was scared.

"Slow down Tyler your going to kill us!" BAM. Another hit this time a fist, taking his had off the wheel caused us to swerve even more. "Damn it Bella! What did I say about that?!" I thought I could taste a little blood in my mouth.

Now the tears were flowing relentlessly. I was scared and alone in my own world. Jake wasn't there. Tyler was ruthless today; I should have at least 2 maybe 3 more days of safe time before this happened. I was wrong, so wrong.

Suddenly I knew what was going on. Everything Jake said was right. Tyler always blamed it on me, my time was getting short, and he had stopped apologizing. I paused, one last thing to check. "Tyler?"

"WHAT! What could you possibly want of me now?"

"Do you love me?" I asked him quietly. This seemed to confuse him.

"Sometimes you make it hard to love you." He said gruffly eyes dark and dangerous. We were slowing down, but just barley.

"So do you?" I asked again. He never really answered the question.

"I don't know, Bella, I just don't know right now, everything you are doing to me how could I?" his voice was beginning to rise and so was the speed.

I just nodded my head, thinking of what would happen next. What I should do was not exactly what I was sure of, but it had to be done. I had to apologize.

"Stop, I'm getting out. Pull over here." I whispered. He didn't' he only went faster. Fine if he was going to be this way then I would show him I mean business.

"Listen, you're a complete jerk, and I don't deserve this. NOW LET ME OUT! Damn it" I was shouting. He began to slow and I unbuckled my seatbelt. I was really beginning to feel sick of this. I opened the door as he slowed even more, enough to step out.

But just as I was about to touch the ground he grabbed my jacket hood. "Listen you little Bitch I don't need you anymore either." And he began to speed up again and he threw me out, onto the cold hard pavement. He never slowed down, never looked back to see what he had done. He just left me there crumpled in a heap by the side of the road.

I tried to use some energy to roll off the road, where I could be seen but not hit. I didn't know what to do. I didn't now how bad the damage was, physically or emotionally. All I really knew is that needed the one person that knew, and cared. The person I had hurt then proved right. The only one I wanted. I needed Jake and I needed him bad.

I knew that if he knew and cared he could get here soon, but I didn't know where here was. I pulled out my phone, praying it still ! it was ringing.

"Bella? Listen Bella I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Jake…"

"What is it Bells"

"I need help. Where are you?"

"About 25 minutes away from Forks .Why?"

"I broke up with Tyler, and I need you to pick me up."

"Sure where are you?"

"I am somewhere, by the Hoh Forest…lying on the side of the road."

"I'll be there in no time, don't worry Bella, I love you and I'm sorry." He sounded mad, I guess he caught on, I could here his engine revving even faster down the road.

"Jake, I love you too." And I hung up, all out of energy. Then with my rotten luck it began to rain, it was cold rain and I was freezing in my little jacket, hadn't been expecting to have to lie in the wet grass in April.

* * *

I closed my eyes and prayed for my Jake Angel to come. Before I could pass into oblivion I heard a sound sweeter than sunshine. And I saw a face more beautiful than all the chocolate in the world.

"Oh, Bella no! Please stay with me. Are you okay?"

I moaned and whispered. "About time you go here."

He laughed and picked me up. "Traffic was a little rough." I'll be honest with you it took me a minute to get that.

I leaned in closer to him inhaling he musky woodsy smell that was the best in the world. And I clung desperately to him with all I had until he put me in 'The Tank'. He shrugged off his jacked and laid it over me before he started the car I caught one last glimpse of the place I would never forget.

I shuddered violently for a second adjusting to the change then I melted further into the warmth of his jacket and cuddled up against him. My little space heater, his Quileute blood ran hot in his veins, he had always said. And every time he would tell me another legend of the Quileute wolf people.

When I tried to sit up so he could have some room, he pushed me back down. "Shh…relax, you're okay now. I'll never let him hurt you again." As he said that I could hear a quote running through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

_**"And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred what turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out and drank his blood! But, till then- if you don't believe me, you don't know me- till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!"**_

_**-Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights page 266**_

* * *

**dont worry edward enters very he will be here to stay as well. smile. you sexy cullen is coming. and Jake lovers fear not, he will sta in the story as well. **


	14. Home again becoming numb

**i know i know i am slow bu hey, good nesw i only have a few chapters left to type and they are flowing through me. dont worry im not close to being done posting.

* * *

**

**Home again (becoming Numb)**

Later as we were getting out of the truck in front of Charlie's I had to ask something. "Jake, do I make it hard for you to love me sometimes."

He looked confused for a second and shook his head. "No, never, you're just too easy to love. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, you get upset sometimes, and I just thought that maybe..."

"That maybe it was your fault? No Bella, I'm never mad at you, only me and him." He never mentioned it, but I knew he was talking about Tyler.

"Don't be mad at yourself, ever again, because I'm not, you're too great as it is." And I kissed him on the cheek.

He chuckled and said, "Your wish, my command." Then he gave me a kiss on the head and helped me out of 'The Tank'.

We went inside, but Charlie wasn't home yet. So I decided to just start a little dinner now. Jake helped me when he could; he wasn't exactly a master chef. He was more of a faithful assistant.

Later when Charlie got home, he was surprised to see us, but delighted, especially with the scent of Lasagna wafting through the house. When he saw it was just me and Jake he looked a little confused. I had already told him I was coming with Tyler and that Jake may not come.

"So Bells, I thought you were coming with Tyler, is he coming later?"

I gritted my teeth, I had been waiting for this, I even had a nice little story, to cover for my road rash on my hands and chin.

" No, we had a fight, and we broke up, I go tout of his car and called Jake, when he came to pick me up I ran to the tuck and completely wiped out on the road," I said motioning to my new found injuries.

"Ahh, I see, so..."

"I don't think I will be seeing him for a while,"

"Oh okay" and that was it. Charlie wasn't much for uncomfortable talk... except the sex talk years back when I was dating Mike… embarrassing at the moment funnier than hell now.

I smiled to myself. That was all I wanted to do, forget these past few months and get on with my life, a life with my friends. And that was just what I was going to do.

* * *

The next day I got up and realized where I was. It took me a minute to realize I was in my room at Charlie's. It was weird how familiar it all felt, but it was nice. I went through my normal morning routine, a routine I kept all these years. With minor changes as I got to high school, got my own car, and then College.

I got outside with my windbreaker on only to realize…I didn't have my car with me. I stood outside a moment taking in the crisp air and the beautiful greenness that was Forks, a little to green, but familiar now. I was just about to go inside when I head 'the Tank' coming down the road. It was almost as if he could read my mind. Jake jumped out of the truck and jumped lightly over to greet me.

"Good Morning ma'am. You looking for me?"

"Yes, sir, I was. Now what do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know…La push beach? Just me you and the sand," he said as if selling a trip to Hawaii.

"Sounds great, but if you throw me in the ocean you're a dead man," I warned him playfully. I was not in the mood for a cold swim.

"Consider me warned," he said with a hearty smile.

It was so weird, so different. I felt lighter as I walked, happier, even bean humming again. It felt so weird because it felt just like it use to…just right. Jake and I ended up spending the day at the beach just laughing and talking like nothing had happened. Like the past…three years? Maybe even more… hadn't even happened. It was the first time I had truly laughed in such a long time. There was no weight to it. It was deep down and real… I hated to think that this was the first time I really felt like me and wasn't afraid at all.

* * *

Jake did und up trying to throw me in the ocean, but as I was threatening him Angela came running with Seth. This stopped him and Jake sat me down to go wrestle with Seth. They threw each other into the water and had a little fun for a while. Angela and talked for a while. We joked about the boys, and she told me the latest about what Seth had planned for their date tomorrow. They were inseparable. Seth was just about to finish college and Angela was only a year away. Occasionally we talked about romantic ways to propose to someone or little wedding details. Somehow in these detail, I usually ended up tripping down the isle knocking over a candle that ends up setting the place on fire. I hate to admit that it id highly likely for me.

While the guys we still playing and swimming in the freezing water we just sat talking. We discussed meeting each other somewhere after her and Seth's date tomorrow… just the four of us. That was when she picked up on the vital detail that I had been trying to forget about all day.

To make it easier for me _italics is Angela _bold** is Bella**

"_So, no more Tyler?"_

"**No, I broke up with him yesterday"**

"_Really? What happened?" _

"**Well he just started changing, he just wasn't the same."**

"_Really, what about him changed'_

"**I'm not sure, I just did feel the same connection and some things he did scared me, he started getting really angry"**

"_Really? Wow that is strange, good thing you broke up with him, who knows what that rage could have made him do"_

"…**yeah, I know," **

'_How did he take it? The bad news?"_

'**Not good at all, it was a snap decision really I never expected it"**

"_Well when and where did you break up with him''_

"**We were in the car on the way to see Charlie when I just decided that it wasn't going to work out.'**

"_What did he say when you told him"_

"**Well he slowed down and threw the door open, yelled something and I got out."**

"_Oh my gawd, he kicked you out of the car?'_

"**Well I had asked him to slow dawn or let me out several times before that, so I pretty much got out on my own and he sped off into the night?" **I was neglecting the fact that he pretty much sped off into the night as I was dangling out the door.

"_He left you on the side of the road... without looking back? At night!"_

"**No... I had my cell so I called Jake.'**

"_That lousy punk. Doesn't he know you could have gotten kidnapped or attacked by some psycho?"_

"**I had my phone... Jake was near by"**

_What if you phone wasn't working; some places near Forks have no reception_

I sighed she was getting mad trying to reason with Angela was no use so I gave in.

"**Yeah he is a jerk, and I don't ever want to talk to him again**."

'_Really? He probably be around a lot, you have a few classes together, you live in the same town… he may not think much of the break up and just hang around, "_

"**Good lord woman make up your mind do you want me to be all forgiving and defend him or do you want me to hate his guts?"**

"She laughed _I just want to remind you that he will be around more often than you want him to, it would be easier to talk to him than ignore him._"

"But the moment you don't want him, or you feel uncomfortable we throw the kid out got it?"—this was one of the boys apparently they had discussed me too, or else they had heard some of the conversation.

"**Well hello boys, that is quite comforting to kwon I have you two watching my back, but seriously after the other night I doubt he will show his face around me, or Jake."**

"Hey I've told you before that kid must have something wrong with him. He doesn't seem too phased by the fact that if he bothers anyone I'll personally break his jaw."

"_What do you have against him?"_

"I just know what would have happened and what could happen if he snaps around Bella, he could hurt her…and he whispered (again, besides I know what really happened)"

I bit my lip and looked away quickly, felt so bad lying to people, especially now when I already decided to not stay with him anymore. One day I wouldn't be able to cover for him. One day I'll decide that I hate protecting him still, but for now it just seems easier to lie. And I feel even worse about Jake, he shouldn't have to be apart of this lie, but he also shouldn't be the one that has to help me deal with Tyler, none of them should.

I was actually afraid of what Tyler would do, he always got moody when we broke up [I had threatened/tried a few times] his reactions are like stages to some process, at first he was sad/upset, he has completely denied it and, then the last time before this he made subtle threats but got upset again, he was getting angrier with each time. Who knows what he would do now.

He really did need medical help, but admitting that would also mean telling what he did, and that would be admitting weakness to me, I never liked being considered weak, I always hated it, when I fell I always tried to brush it off, to show no weakness. When Mike cheated I tried to show I didn't care because if I let it get to me it meant I was weak if cried over a stupid boy. I couldn't be weak, not anymore. That was probably why he hit me, he thought I was weak, and I was.

**

* * *

**

JAKE POV

**Bold is Jake **_italics is Bella_

Bella was staring off in to space, with a gloomy look on her face; I had a feeling of what she was thinking about. It killed me to see her like this, it really killed me. I gently shook her.

**Hey**

_Hmm?_

**I need to talk to you.**

_What about?_

**Follow me**. And I pulled her towards the cliff right near the waters edge

_Jacob black if you throw me into the water, so help me..._

**No it's not that. Listen I need to talk to you.**

_Yes you've said that_

**It's just that, I've been wondering for years when the right time was**

_Right time for what_

**For us**

_Oh, Jake... really it's been less that 24 hours_

**Just hear me out, I have a case to make. And it's about you, more than it is us.**

_*sigh*_

**I have been watching you for weeks, you always seemed dull and lifeless. Today I saw you smiled the brightest smile I have seen since this all began. You were happy and laughing. All until a couple of minutes ago you had forgotten about him. It is just so different without him; you seem lighter like a burden is gone. You are less timid, but you are still lying.**

_I'm not protecting him; I'm just still afraid Jake. What if he came back, what if he was mad, what if he hurt you?_

**I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you, and I think that the closer you stayed with me the less of a chance he would ever have to try. If he was smart he wouldn't even think about it if we were together**.

_I understand but you mean together, together don't you?_

**Sort of. You will always be my Bella no matter what, but right now I would never want anything more than to call you my girlfriend. Even Seth says he sees a change in you. He says your cheeks are pinker, your eyes sparkle a little brighter, and you act like you have just see the light for the first time in a decade. **

_Jake…_

**I don't like what he did to you; you look so bony and pale to me. I hate that, I think you would heal better wit me, where I can always protect you and bring that warmth back to you. Bella I just…**

_Yes._

**What?**

_Yes, Jake I need you. But I need time as well. Give me a week to get my bearings, let's just be us until then, when we go back to school then we can really start new. Jake you have always been there for me. When I needed you and when I wanted you. I feel more alive today. I just feel like Tyler is hanging over my head._

**For the next few days you do whatever it takes to make you forget him. So you can get it all out. Then I would love to help you find yourself again and maybe in that, us. **

_That actually sounds great._

**What?**

_Yeah, girls do it sometimes, Angela and I did it for Mike. A burn party we called it. We got every picture of him and me we had, written down everything we hated about him took a lock of his hair..._

**What?**

_A strand of hair he cut so I could put it in a scrap book of him… his idea don't ask. And we had one of the guys steal a gym shirt of his. And we burned it all, it really helped._

**Whoa, that's cool, and also kind of creepy.**

_Imagine what kind of burn part we would do about Tyler. _

**You think it will help you get over him?**

_I'm already over him; I just need a week to get rid of him from my thoughts, and just completely forget him. I promise that as soon as I am rid of him I will try to find me, and us, again._

**Okay then. Bella swan, thank you for being you, I can't wait until you really come back.**

_And, Jacob Black, thank you for being the greatest best friend I could ask for. Let me go tell Ange about the burn party I want it to be a girl night thing before she has her date._

I chuckled as she ran off to tell Angela.

I hated the fact that she was so afraid. It was all Tyler's fault. Bella is so strong she doesn't deserve this. She deserved a peace of mind, she needs to feel secure and she can't do this all alone, I want to be with her every second, I want her watched over all the time.

who knew that all of this perfect moment wouldnt be what we imagined.

* * *

**Edward will most definatly be in the next chapter just wait for it. actually jsut wiat five minutes and ill post the next xhapter as well. i hope you enjoy it. review review review**


	15. Broken

**Broken**

**JakePOV**

The next day we all went out for lunch, and then heading to the beach. The girls had insisted that even though we all had a 'date' later that we all grab some lunch. I didn't pay to much attention to things. I was holding Bella's hand, which was pretty normal and she was leaning on my shoulder and I made the biggest mistake. We were just walking onto the rocks of the beach when I thought I saw Leah so I stopped dead in my tracks letting go of Bella's hand. I did see Leah, who wasn't suppose to be home yet. Leah also stopped dead in her tracks; Bella had fallen on the rocks, and rolled. I was a complete idiot.

**Oh crap, Bella I'm so sorry god I'm an idiot, are you okay"**

_Calm down Jake, I'm, oh ouch never mind, I think I sprained my ankle._

**Oh crap I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, and then I saw Leah...**

_Relax, it's my fault I'm the klutz_

**But I dropped you**

How about we shut up and get her to the hospital-came the voice of Leah

**Right-hospital** and I picked her up to take her to the truck.

**

* * *

**

Bella

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Jake and I were going and Angela and Seth wanted to come but we promised them that after I got everything checked I would go see her and help her get ready for some kind of big date.

Jake offered to wheel me in but I didn't want a wheel chair, it made me feel silly. Stupid leg, why couldn't it just work with me. It really panged this time, I couldn't even tell where it hurt, I just wanted to get it fixed so I could get on with my day. I ended up hobbling down the hallway supported by Jake. He would have carried me, and he halfway was.

The nurse had told me to go down the first hallway n my left and the 3rd room on my right. I was going a little slow today so it took me a few minutes to process it. Jake laughed and pulled me along. A nurse tried to stop him from going with me but he talked her out of it. He was family and if he left I would fall over…again.

We sat in the room for a few minutes. I had just closed my eyes and leaned back when a warm voice entered the room. There was a person accompanying the voice, and he had a smile to match. He was quite handsome and looked very young. He had honey blond hair, gentle blue eyes, and a warm smile. This was Dr. Cullen or Carlisle as he prefers to be addressed. I had known him since my first week in Forks, when I fell out of a swing. He had started off new that month as well.

Carlisle: Hello again Bella, haven't seen you in a while.

Bella: I've been in Seattle, gaining my bruises at college now.

Carlisle: That's a shame; I see you came in about your leg…again.

Bella: Yeah it s that same leg always getting hurt

Jake: I think we should just take a chainsaw and cut it off

Bella: Very funny Jake, it's your fault this time, you tripped me.

Carlisle chuckled- and how have you been Jake.

Jake: Better than her apparently,

Carlisle: Ah I see that, tell me, does this hurt?

Bella: No

Carlisle: How abut now

Bella: A little

Carlisle: Now?

Bella: Oh Yeah.

Carlisle: Alright, well, let's go for x-rays, you can stay here Jake, I got her

Carlisle was strong. He just casually threw my arm around his shoulder and one of his around my waist and half carried my like Jake had. I remembered being really little when Charlie brought me in and filled out the papers and Carlisle carried me effortlessly. It never made me feel uneasy before. It was so casual, and so gentle the way he handled patients. But now I was a little more timid around people. I still wasn't uncomfortable around Carlisle, because he created a feeling of calmness, I just felt awkward without Jake.

I had the X-ray done and Carlisle escorted me back to the room, before going to get the results.

He was fast with things. If he said he would only be a minute, he meant it.

But it wasn't Carlisle that came into the room with the results. Jake wasn't paying much attention to the new guy that came in, but I was. I saw every detail of him. He was taller than me, but shorter than Jake. He moved gracefully. He had bronze hair, and it was slightly ruffled as if by the wind. His eyes were an incredible jade green. When he looked into the light they were pure honey around the iris.

All of that in just seconds before someone spoke.

Bella: What happened to Carlisle?

He had an errand; he should be back in a few minutes. I'm his intern, and his son Edward.

Jakes head snapped up. And he stared at Edward for a few seconds.

"Edward…Cullen? You have to be kidding me, do you remember me?"

Edward looked confused "I'm sorry but…wait, you can't be…No way... Jacob Black?"

Now I was the one that was lost.

**

* * *

**

Jake

Okay so here is a little background on why I am so happy to see this guy. Every summer, until I went to college, I went to these camps, they were really cool, all the counselors were awesome. It wasn't actually a football camp, but we did play football most of the time. We also played ultimate Frisbee, beach volleyball, and other very fun, manly sports.

Every year I went so did Edward and Emmett Cullen. We were all cabin mates. We became really great friend because we always saw each other every year. Occasionally I would see him other places, they were really good buddies of mine.

Now his brother Emmett is a big guy, bigger than me now, but only by a little. Honestly I never made the connection on Edward and Emmett Cullen, to Dr. Cullen, I never really thought about it. I guess it was because they went to another school, somewhere in Seattle.

I know their sister as well. Alice, but she goes to my college. Alice is the complete opposite if Emmett. She is short, about 4' 11 slender, and has short spiky hair, I always thought of her as a little pixie. But to call her a pixie to her face would mean a horrible death.

I really liked them all, though I haven't seen any of them in the longest of times. But now that he was working at the hospital I guess I would see him a lot more. Bella looked confused do I gave her the quick recap. We were old friends from camp.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Okay, Jacob just told me how he knew Edward that was great, they were god friends, so…what now? He got up and gave Edward the 'guy hug'. You know the one armed hug where you use the other hand to slap them on the back then you let go quickly and talk. They said something crazy in Quileute and started laughing. I recognized part of it from what Jake had taught me. A word meaning welcome, and something that sounded like old friend, or brother.

This was obviously a Kodak moment of two old friends reuniting, so I left it alone, just smiling. But I could not ignore the ever present pulse my leg had. I shifted slightly in my seat and looked at the papers he had in his hand.

"Hey man, it was really great to see you again; we will have to catch up later."

"Exactly"

"And I'm guessing you want to know what happened to you leg?"

"Yes, well…Bella… let's just look. Okay well there is a (I totally lost him after that)"

And good old Jake spoke our minds "Can you put that in dumb-speak for us?"

"Yeah, you broke your ankle and will need a cast for a short period of time, and then a splint will suffice."

The door opened gain. It was now a party in here. It was dear Dr. Carlisle.

"Hope I'm not too late."

"Late for what?"

"To put your cast on for you sweetie."

"Oh, no, he just finished explaining it to us, there was quite the reunion going on.'

"Oh really, well then what color would you like your cast to be?"

"…green?"

"green it is darling, Edward would you mind getting the (got lost)'

"Here you go, Dad" he said handing a kit to him.

I didn't really know what was going on when they put the cast on. They kind of distracted me, talking and asking questions. We were all just having a pleasant conversation. I believe they eventually told Carlisle about the reunion.

"Well, then, you have to visit sometime, all of you, and Esme would love it, and I'm sure Emmett will be thrilled to see you again."

"Sure, sure, that would be great."

"Alright, there you go.' It was pretty awesome. It felt warm for some reason and a bit heavy. I smiled and sighed. I gave them a smiled and asked" you want to be the first people to sign it?"

"Ha, ha, of course Bella," He signed the upper cast section. He then gave the sharpie to Edward, who hesitated then wrote elegantly on my foot. Jake signed the biggest right in the middle. It was impossible to miss; even the tiny heart was visible. I looked down and smiled as I saw all their names with little drawings next to them. Jakes was a heart, which made me blush a little as my heart fluttered. I smiled when I saw the smiley face Carlisle had drawn. And finally down by my toes near Edwards name I saw a sun, and I looked up to him. His eyes and his smile were like bright little suns. I would never forget that moment. It was the moment that I realized, things were going to be very different now, and I didn't know if that was going to be good or bad, but I could always hope.

Jake and Edward left the room and I was going to hobble out after them on my crutches (They insisted)

Bella, could I talk to you for just a moment. Don't worry Jake I promise I won't keep her long.

Sure, what is it?

Bella, I was just wondering, about you bruises, and your scar, how did you get them.

Huh?

On your arm there, and you jaw line

Dang, my sleeves didn't cover my bruises I still had from… and the scar on my cheek, and there was one on my hand. I remembered each scar all from _his_ class ring." You know me, I fall, and I run into corners."

He shook his head. "I have been around these types of things before Bella, those were not accidents."

"It isn't what you think."

"Look," he demonstrated how the bruises on my shoulders resembled hands, and fists. "Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it…"

"Thanks,'

"But tell me one thing first; I want to know you are safe."

And the look on his face made me realize that I was tired of this, of covering for _him_. Accidents, I had called them. It made me sick to think of all the excuses I had made for him. And now it was over with, for me at least.

"It wasn't Jake, never Jake."

"Do you mind if I ask who it was?"

"An old boyfriend, someone I would just rather forget,"

"That's good for you, and thank you. If you ever need to talk, I can help you, or I can refer you to someone else if you want."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." And I left.

I knew he was sincere in it, which made it even worse. Some people just say things like that, few truly mean it.

I walk out into the hallway where the guys are saying goodbye and talking about meeting again.

"You want to hang out later tonight?" Edward asked him.

"I don't know, I think…" Jake starts off looking at me. There was no way I was going to let him miss out on seeing his old buddy.

" 720 -1400 that's Jake, and yes he can meet you tonight," turned to Jake " Leah, Angela and I are going to hang out before her date, then Leah and I will probably do something later, go have fun." I encouraged him and he kissed my head.  
"So, are you and Jake dating, or something?"

"Yeah, sort of, he has also been my best friend for years. Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I am a major klutz." If I was gong to introduce myself I was going to do it properly.

He laughed a musical sounding laugh. "Well Bella, it is nice to meet you, I hope you can join us sometime I would love to know you better." Aw that was sweet of him to say that.

"Come on Bella we better leave before Angela or Leah kills me. Nice seeing you again Edward."

"It was nice seeing you too Jake, and nice meeting you too Bella."

"Sure, nice meeting you too, thanks for the help," Thanks for the help? Oh man now I feel like an idiot, but before anyone could say anything Jake and I walked away.

**

* * *

**

see told you he would be here. now, ill post more later. Edward will have a bigger role but i had to wedge him in there in this is human. well. except tyler, but techinically he is the human monster. anyway hope you liked it. Review review


	16. Burn Baby Burn

**Burn Baby Burn**

I already had my bag of burn items. Angela, Leah, and I were going to do that first before we get her ready. Angela was staying at Leah's apartment in La Push for the holidays. And Seth was staying at the Black's house. We never actually knew why, but we didn't care. We all missed each other like crazy though we talked to each other every day. I guess it was because even though I loved with Angela, I hadn't been me around her. And I was the only one who tried to call Leah's forever dying cell phone. [Seriously if she would only charge that thing]

I waved good bye to Jake and stepped through the doorway when I was tackled by two people.

"Bella!" the squealed in my ear. I felt more like me again, and I laughed. They examined my cast for a few moments and I told them most about the visit. After that we went outside to burn the contents of my bag. We had the matches and a few bottles of water and soda.

"Okay, let's pause this for a moment," Leah called before we could set the sticks up for a fire.

"What?"

"First I want to know why you are burning him

"Yeah, he must have done something horrible to deserve the burn treatment."

"It is nothing; I just want a fast way to forget him."

"But why, you said the break up was bad, but you never said why."

[My friends were too perceptive for their own good this time.]

"I just have someone else that I need, and I can't do that unless I forget him."

"Someone else?"

"Spill it, we need a name and we need it now."

"It is just that Jake has always been there, waiting, and I want to give him a real chance-, "

Are you serious?

Jake? Well it's about time.

"-I couldn't do that before, and I cant now, but I want to be able too soon, I love Jake, I just want to know how much."

"That still doesn't explain Tyler." I took out a journal I had started keeping towards the end of it, and I had began filling in since it all began trying to remember, so nothing would be left of it.

"Listen, we have only each done this once, mine for mike, Leah for Sam, and Angela, had a small one for Ben right?"

'Right"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, we were always so open, we never had big secrets right?"

"Sort of"

"Yeah"

"Well I did. My secret was that I was miserable with Tyler. He was my secret. I was so tired of picking a loser; I wanted to hide the fact that I still couldn't get it right. I had convinced myself that it wasn't that bad, but I always found myself thinking of the little things I hated about him."

I threw the book down. "This is everything I hated about him, or everything I have regretted since Mike."

I was doing a fair job of lying at the time, I only had one last thing to say and hopefully that would be all and I could get rid of him.

"With Mike I was blind and stupid, but I could see everything about Tyler so clearly, and we had a big fight and I was done with him" that was, finally, true.

"Alright, I'm satisfied, lets burn this sucker."

"Right on, I cannot wait until you and Jake finally get together."

We started naming off everything we could think of that we hated about him: his smoky blue eyes, his rough laugh, his stupid smile, the way he cusses like a sailor, his cockiness, how rude he is, the way he answers the phone ("what do you want" or " yeah?"), everything about him.

Funny, I use to love those things about him: the way his blue eyes could sparkle just for me, how different his laugh was, the dorky smile he always had, how he was confident, and now I hated it about him. I guess seeing the other side of him can change your mind, seeing what was behind his smile and his emotionless eyes.

I wrote down the real reason I hated him, I folded it up and I burned it. I didn't burn the whole journal; I just ripped out all the pages of him I could find. I shook out the pages over the fire.

Leah threw me a soda when I was staring into the fire and I dropped it and it exploded into the fire.

"Hmm, I hate the way he would shake up his drink before he took a sip, just to make a mess.' I said laughing.

"I hate the way he crushed the can in his hand." Leah rolled her eyes

"I hate how he would try to smash it against his head like Seth and Jake and then complain that it hurt him, later." Angela giggled.

"Are we all done here?"

"Yup,"

"Would you like to do the honors? He is your ex."

"Sure, '

"Ready?'

"I now officiate him-'

"Burned!" we all yelled together.

We threw the water on it to put most of it out, and Angela smiled and sang "Burn baby burn!"

We all laughed and walked back to the house after getting our stuff and went to get Angela ready for her big date.

Seth had stressed the 'huge occasion' thing a lot to us. When we told him that we would make her even prettier he asked us "How can you polish a star that already shines its brightest?" such a sap.

Leah smiled and said "Just watch us."

And she was beautiful, extremely so. We all started smiling as she came down the stairs; I even think I saw Seth shed a tear.

Leah and I had an uneventful evening. We didn't talk about me, to my great relief. I had come to close to breaking earlier today, id rather not deal with it. And I had to re bond with Leah; I knew almost nothing of what had happened the past few months.

Leah is _italics_and Bella is** bold**

**How is school?**

_Pretty good so far. My psychology teacher says I have a talent for something or other, I told him it was because of my neurotic friends_

**To deal with one is to be one Leah**

_Sure, sure_

**So what are you planning on doing when you get out of school?**

_Hmm I never thought about it. Some kind of therapist or anger consultant_

**Yeah, when it comes to anger… there is none better**

_Oh shut it. By the way my anger management class has been going great; I'm more of teaching it than taking it. _

**Wow?! That is kind of cool**

_I know some of the people are awesome. One of the girls and I skip out every few days, forgetting class and going to the gym or to eat. She is the coolest ever, she has sass. And there is this guy..._

**Ohm! Tell me more about him you have that look on your face.**

_His name is Paul and-_

And we spent all night talking about the things we use to. Boys, classes, and speculation of what Seth had been planning. We even took bets on what he had planned; we did this all the time. It was finally normal. Our bets were no where close to what we had been thinking.

He knocked gently on the door so we let him in. Standing in the threshold was Seth, carefully holding Angela. At first glance we freaked out. We had no clue what had happened. We started throwing questions and trying to check and see if Angela was okay. He told us she had fallen asleep on the way home and he hated to wake her. How sweet. He actually carried her from the car to the house and laid her in her bed.

When we asked him what happened tonight he just smiled grandly and told us that she would most definitely tell us tomorrow.

* * *

**i loved the reviews. much apprectiated the helpful hints of some mistakes. orry the update took forever. i have been fighting with this thing for hours. but i have it solved. now certain people are wanting a jake ending and others still want the Edward ending. I will have an alternate jake ending for you guys if you wish. it wont be done until proably the beginning of febuary butt it will be coming if you want it.**


	17. I'm getting married

**I'm getting married in the morning**

**Angela POV**

I woke up less groggy than the night before. I didn't remember coming home. The last thing I remember was Seth and I lying on the beach looking at the stars. But now I was at Leah's house, on the pull out bed.

The only reason I had woken up in the first place was my phone was ringing, and I hadn't set it for an alarm. I flipped it open to see a text from my beloved Seth-y

_Morning sweetheart. Everything that happened last night makes me feel invincible. I haven't told anyone yet. I am sure the girls will want to know what happened last night. I imagine Bella and m sister wouldn't appreciate it coming from anyone but you. I miss you for now, I'll love you forever._

_*Seth-y3*_

I stared at the phone blankly for a minute. I had forgotten all about last night until I went to rub my eyes and read it again. I looked down at the unusual object on my left hand. And I gasped in surprise. That was right; I couldn't believe I had forgotten about something that huge. I got up to go eat some cereal, and sure enough Bella and Leah were in the kitchen, when I looked at the clock it said noon. Crap. I slept a long time.

"Well look who finally dragged herself out of bed."

"Nice to see you are still alive."

"Well good morning to you too."

"Afternoon honey, it's eleven-thirty."

"Oh well, I just have been overwhelmed after last night. I smirked at them

"Now Angela this is a tell all situation, spill all the dirty details,"

"Exactly, what happened, what was so special about last night?"

"Everything was. We went out to eat at this little Italian joint outside of town. Then we went to walk on the beach for a little while,"

"Yeah and…"

"Angela, stop that."

"And now we are getting married."

"What!"

"I know I know, he proposed under the stars, so romantic." And I went into every detail I could last night. I am sure you could hear the screams around the world if you tried. I was marrying Seth Clearwater, stealer of my heart.

**Bella **

And we would all live happily ever after? Once again, no

No freaking way! I was so happy for Angela she was practically glowing with excitement. We all screamed and jumped around giving her hugs. Later Leah asked her why in the world she would marry her stupid brother. Angela merely said it was because he paid attention, he remembered the little things, and he was perfect in every way. She said it with stars in her eyes and Leah almost gagged. We laughed but I cold tell she meant it. She asked Leah and me to be her Maids of Honor. We could only say yes to our girl getting married

I couldn't believe such a love like that could exist. Until now that is. If she could find that kind of love, then maybe one day I would be able to. Just maybe I would feel that way about someone but when, and who. Or did I already know? I couldn't tell but something has changed in me. For the first time in a long time I felt hope, I felt loved.

Apparently I had passed out last night after a horror movie. I was staying at Charlie's this week to keep him happy, and to see him more. I really missed my dad. And I was still trying to figure out how he survived without me. He really couldn't cook. At all. Leah laughed and told me that Sue was watching over him. That was good. Something to keep them both occupied.

I had to call Jake, he had been driving me around all week because my car was in Seattle, and my foot was broken. It had told him not to but he was being ridiculous.

**The boys' night**

**Jake**

Edward did call and we did catch up. He swung by my house, he remembered where I lived with just a small refresher course. It was a whole lot of fun. Billy enjoyed meeting him. We played Mario Smash Bros most of the night and we caught up.

Billy teased us about having 'girl talk' and we told him that if he didn't hut up we would braid his hair and give him a make over.

This only made him laugh harder.

That was until we got out rubber bands, put his wheelchair breaks on and actually started doing his hair. Then he stopped laughing and rolled away, and we started laughing hysterically.

He was still staying with his parents after college. It was easier than anything else.

He left later that night, he said he would call constantly, and that there was no way that he would ever go over a week without talking. It sounded like some kind of chick truce to me but I agreed. I had missed the guy, he was like my brother, and not the irritating, must be stuffed in the trash can type.

Edward was my brother now. I wanted Bells to bond with him as well; besides, I think I found someone to help me protector. He took quite a liking to her. He said she was sweet, funny, and tough.

I woke up in the afternoon, the clock looked fuzzy to me so the time is unknown but I woke up to the phone.

Hey Jake are you up?

Seth, does it sound like I'm up?

I don't know how to answer that

What do you want kid.

Angela already told the girls, so I think it is safe to tell you.

Tell me what Seth?

Well, ANGELA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!

WHOA congratulation dude, she said yes? Wow, no way.

Gee thanks

No really Seth congratulations Angela is great, you deserve her.

Thanks dude. Hey be my best man?

Absolutely!

Hey I've got to go Mom still doesn't know yet.

Alright, see you, just wait for you bachelor party eh?

Ha alright, I can't wait.

I was just about to get up and get ready for the day, but the phone rang yet again. This time it was Bella.

"Hello Bella."

"Jake, oh my goodness, you will never guess."

"Should I even try?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay the only thing I know is that I am a best man, at someone's wedding."

"You know?"

"I just found out actually."

"Wow, I was just so thrilled when I heard it."

"I know it was about time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, It was almost becoming unbearable."

"Tell me about it. So what are your plans today?"

"I have none at all."

"Well I was thinking cliff diving"

"Cast"

"Oh, right, sorry. Okay, well then I have a surprise plan for you."

"Oh really and what is it?"

"A Surprise"

"You are hilarious. Listen we girls are going to start getting ready and I have no clue what else but there will definitely be squealing."

"So what, two hours then escape car?"

"You read my mind."

"No, I just would rather run away from becoming deaf as well."

"I'll see you in about two hours. "

"I will be there."

And there was silence. I dragged my self to get ready. Dad had already gone to Sues and I was alone. I got ready and then began to plan the day. The whole surprise plan was made up. I honestly had no clue what I was doing.

Bella hobbled over to the car and plopped in. She had denied my many attempts to help her. Saying it was enough that I was her 'Chauffer'. Pftt. That was ridiculous.

"So what are we going to do today," she asked with a smile.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I smirked, playing mind games was fun.

"You know, the surprise day you had planned?" She said pointedly.

"Oh, that? That was nothing, I just had no clue what to do, and so today we are doing nothing.

"Isn't that what we do everyday?" she had a pint there

"Yeah, but this is a special kind of nothing. We are going to do everything we use to in high school."

"So basically…"

"Eat, laugh, and of course anything we want."

"Sounds perfect," She laughed.

We were eating at Al's, after being attacked by Miranda for not coming sooner. I wasn't paying attention, so when my phone started vibrating and playing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne it scared me. I answered it quickly, already knowing the person across the table was responsible for the ring tone. Silly Bella, I would definitely have to get her back, but how?

"Jake here?"

"Hey, it's Edward, where are you?" came a frantic voice

"At Al's diner why?"

"Do you mind if I join you today?" He sounded a little desperate. It was hilarious.

"Sure, why? Trying to escape the family."

"You have no idea how bad it is now. Emmett broke something, and mom is mad, Rosalie is PMSing about something that Jasper said. And Alice wants to take everyone shopping. Dad and Jazz were keeping the peace until they left for work, an hour ago." I would have been laughing so hard, if it hadn't of been a serious situation.

"Well, you better hurry your over here, Bella and I will wait okay, just dodge the sharp objects on your way to the door." I chuckled and told Bella what was going on.

"Believe me, I have been, but she got me in the shoulder earlier." And he hung up.

I turned to Bella, who was laughing as much as I was.

"So he really is in huge trouble isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, are you sure you don't mind him hanging with us?"

"Of course I don't mind. He seems nice enough and you already said you wanted me to get to know him."

"That is true, he is the best there is, I'm sure you will like him."

"Jake, if he is anything like you I already do."

**Bella**

The guys did o to the beach and I went with them and watched. Watching them wrestle and have some fun was actually quite fun for me. It is like being a football or basketball game and cheering in the stands for no one in particular or messing with them and rooting for someone else to win. The way the y reacted was so funny. At one point one of them, and I couldn't tell who, stood up and waved his arms like a champion before being rammed and thrown down hard into the water. It was amusing and it gave me a good laugh to see them playing.

There was one moment that scared the crap out of me. Jake went under, and he didn't come back up. He was dragged out to the breakers and it scared me. The breakers were trying to pull him out further but Jake wouldn't budge, he was using all his energy to stay where he was and keep afloat. Every time I look back in it I thank the heaves that Edward was there. He swam out to get him; their efforts combined led them to the calmer waters .But the sky had turned all dark and scary. It looked like it was about to storm. It was a warning, and we all took it and left quickly. I hugged them both fiercely even before they dried off. Jake was back to me and he was safe. And I hugged Edward whispering all the thanks I could give to him.

But the day wasn't all doom and gloom. They didn't neglect me at all, we tired to do things that would be able to involve the cripple little me. And when we didn't they tried to keep me a part of it. I was the only one that was exhausted, they guys were acting like they were one energy drinks or something, way too much caffeine for them. I looked at the clock when we got back to the car, after hill sledding at a clearing near the school, and it was only four.

We grabbed a bite to eat and sat there talking, and trying to figure out what to do next. We had nothing. All our ideas were used up and it was raining, meaning it was just a normal day in Forks Washington again. Edward's phone rang so he picked it up. I had to smile when I hear his ringtone. Jake had gotten a hold of it and changed it to match his, which he still hadn't changed.

We only hear his side of the conversation

"Hello mom."

"Is it safe? Is fight is over?"

"Good, at least the storm has passed."

"I am here with friends."

"Jake and Bella,"

"Mom-"

"It's up to them. No, no wait-"

"Hello Alice, fine, fine I'll ask them."

He put a hand over the phone and held it away from him.

"Bad news, my family wasn't to meet you both. All of them."

"Wow that sounds great," I said. I imagined meeting them.

"Fine by me, cant wait to see them again" Jake seconded.

"Well that's good because I really don't think they were going to take no for an answer." Edward sighed and went back to the phone.

"Yes, Alice I'm back."

"We will be there."

"No, you will not"

"No, Alice, please, just this once"

"I'm not negotiating, no way,"

"That is not my business, but not today."

"Good, I'll see you later, Bye."

He sat back down in his chair exhausted. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She still wanted to take everyone shopping, even us."

Jake and I started laughing uncontrollably. When we finally calmed down we all went to get in the car. As we make it out the door we hear Edwards's phone ring again. We all heard a deep rumbling laugh. Edward frowned at this.

"Oh shut up Emmett." And he hung up on him.

Jake started laughing at this too. "That's good old Emmett for you"

Edward just shook his head and smiled.

We arrived behind Edward and his house only 10 minutes later.

As we got out of the car Edward stopped us at the door.

"I must warn you, my family can be a little crazy. They're never as bad as they were this morning. But some of them get a very excited over little things. But eventually you will learn to love it, and then you will learn to ignore it."

He sighed and then turned to me. "Last chance to run Bella," he said good-naturedly.

"If I can handle Leah and Jake I can handle almost anything." He smiled punching him on the arm. He laughed and opened the door, leading us in.

* * *

I love awkward meet the parents situations. wouldnt you love to meet the cullens


	18. Family matters

**Family matters**

As soon as I walked in the smell of warm cinnamon and chocolate hit me.

He rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm home," to no one particular.

Then suddenly, as if summoned, Carlisle and a woman with caramel hair walked into the room.

He introduced us to his parents, though I knew them a little. Esme had always been around the hospital, spreading her cheer.

His mom gave us hugs and his dad shook Jakes hand and gave my shoulders a gently squeeze since, I was unstable n the crutches. I mentally flinched when he squeezed my shoulders. It was a normal reflex for me, but it was a kind and gentle gesture from him. I kept telling myself that everything was in the past, telling the fear part of me to shut the hell up. Just after all the greetings were made I saw a small girl bounding into the room dragging a tall and slender blond boy. Okay small didn't describe her, she was more… pixie like, and she danced into the room as a ballerina would. I remembered her. Alice.

"And this is Alice, and Jasper." Edward announced.

She came right up to me and kissed me on the cheek, and hugged Jake around the neck.

"Alice" Edward warned her, but I liked it, it was natural for her.

"Hello Bella, so nice to see you, Edward hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday."

Edward turned to her, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets, and whispered "Dead, so dead."

Jasper just smiled, and nodded. It was so warm and polite that it made me feel more welcomed. "Hello Bella, Jake." He said with a slight southern accent. Alice was about 4' 11 with short, spiked black hair amber eyes and a very big smile. Jasper was at least 6 foot, he had sleek blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His build was lean, but not too thin.

Once again we offered greeting and Edward was about to say something when a big booming voice echoed downstairs. "Well howdy everybody," he said as he slid down the banister.

"Emmett Cullen," Esme scolded him and he rolled his eyes. He ran to Jake placing him in what I imagined was a bone crushing hug. Emmett was a bear of a man. He was tall and with black hair and brown eyes. His muscles were obvious. But he didn't look scary; not really, he seemed just like my Quileute boys so it was natural.

"Jake, my man, good to see you," then he turned to me. "Howdy there... Bella" He said looking at Alice for clarification.

"Hello Emmett," I noticed he was restraining himself from giving me an overjoyed greeting, probably trying not to break me further. "Somebody better call the cops on this guy, I know he must be wanted for _something" _Jake joked as he punched Emmett's arm.

"Actually Jake, I am the cops"

"No joke? They let you carry a gun? Who in their right mind would do that?"

"That is exactly what I said" Jasper smiled. They ragged on each other for a few more minutes while I just smiled. Carlisle and Esme had left again.

Edward nudged Emmett "Where is rose?"

"Oh… well, she is working on her cars, she had a bad day at her anger management class, so stay away for a little while. Let her work it out before you enter target zone."

* * *

The rest of the day at the Cullen's went great. Esme kept baking in the kitchen bringing out the best cookies and brownies I had ever had. Everyone was so nice and it all seemed so natural. We sat in the living room, talked, and watched some T.V. All in all it was pretty cool. Rosalie, a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, entered the room once or twice mumbling before she actually stayed. She was pleasant but a little hostile. I could imagine that. It was the way Leah was sometimes after her class. It made me wonder if there was a connection.

"Hey Rosalie" I asked after she had relaxed a little n Emmett's lap. "Would you by chance know a Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah, she is in my anger classes, practically the only one I can stand most of the time. Why? Do you know her or something?"

"Well, she is my cousin. And I believe she said the same thing about you the other day."

"No kidding, you're related to her?"

"Yeah, I actually stayed at her house last night while the boys hung out."

"Cool, we should irritate her and all hang out sometime."

"I think she'd love that."

And then there was silence. Before Emmett that is.

"So Bella, what happened to you leg?"

"Oh well, Jake here threw me down a hill." I smiled and Jake covered my mouth.  
"She actually tripped over my feet and fell down on the La Push beach." He corrected. I gazed down at my cast, looking at the new names from today. Ange, Leah, Seth, Al, Miranda, and Billy had signed it as well as some of the Quileute boys I knew.

I pulled out a sharpie from my bag and looked at him. "You guys can sign it if you want. Its tradition, anyone that wants to can."

"Seriously?" Alice and Emmett asked together while their respective others rolled their eyes at them.

"Seriously.' I said. Jake laughed.

"One time a biker came into Al's and she let him sign her cast."

"It was all fine until Jake wrote a fake number under the guys' name and told Charlie the guy gave me his number. He flipped."

"It was a joke; I didn't realize Charlie wpuld overreact so much."

"My father is police chief swan, he tends to have problem with middle aged guys 'hitting' on his sixteen year old daughter."

"Your Chief Swans girl? Wow, how did you ever get away with anything?'

"Charlie likes to believe that I am good, and I only tell him part of the truth if all of it would give him a heart attack."

"Besides we always had dad covering for us. And we never asked him to. He just did." Jake added. And he was right, if it hadn't of been for Billy, I would be major dead and grounded for life by now.

Jake and I stayed there for a few hours before we had to get going. A few had actually signed my cast. And somehow I got roped into shopping with Alice sometime. I think they all liked me. Rosalie was the only one that was a bit tense. Alice was thrilled that I agreed to shop with her. Emmett thought I was hilarious. Jasper was quiet but he made me feel welcomed and liked when he spoke.

Just as we were about to leave after saying goodbye Edward stopped me by the door. "They all adore you. You don't have to worry. Rosalie is just being Rosalie. She just doesn't warm to people very quickly."

"Thank you. It was very nice to meet your family. And I enjoyed the evening. Tell them they can visit or call me anytime they feel.'"

"And I am sure they feel the same way about you. You know… I...I would really like to get to know you better. Maybe…"

"Maybe you are always welcomed at my house in Seattle. And maybe if you are ever free one day we can go out for coffee." Holy crap did I just ask him out? No. Just friends. He is nice and handsome but I'm not ready for anything.

"Maybe." He smiled at me." Have a good night, Bella. Tell Jake I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I will, good night Edward. And thank you."

And that was that. Jake took me home to Charlie's and I noticed my car was back home. I smiled at the note on the windshield. It had a giant heart and a smiley face with L&A written on it. So I called Leah up.

"No way girl, I love you two so much."

"You see your car?"

"Yes I did, "

"Now you aren't a prisoner you can go where ever whenever."

"Fantastic. Oh, I met Rosalie hale today. The girl you have you anger classes."

"No joke?"

"Yeah, she is thrilled and we have reservations for an awesome party sometime with all of us girls.'

"Cool, cant wait'

"Hey I better go 'bout to drop dead from exhaustion."

'Alright girl, see you tomorrow.'

"See ya."

The rest of that week went easy. We helped Angela with wedding plans and had so much fun.

* * *

This whole spring break was amazing. After we got back to school we stayed in touch with everybody. We became great friends with the Cullen's. The good news is with summer coming up and Angela doing a few summer classes so she can graduate with Seth before the wedding in the fall, everything was easier. And everyone was closer. I felt myself drifting toward my two boys. Jake and Edward.

With my cast off now I was more mobile. I only had to wear a splint when I felt I needed. Or rather when Carlisle suggested I should. I was seeing the Cullen family constantly now. I saw probably two of them each day, sometimes more. And it wasn't always just Edward and Alice I saw. Rose would show up with Leah, Emmet would be around and Jasper came over to talk sometimes. Esme and Carlisle visited often, every other weekend they would visit me. And sometimes I would surprise them and go home to Forks to see dad. When I saw dad I would always stop and the Cullen's house sometime during my stay. They felt a lot like family now and I loved it.

* * *

Everything had been going great. Until one day. Jake bursts through my window at 5 in the morning.

"Jake, for waking me up now someone better be dead, or you will be." I murmured only half awake.

"It's Leah, she's gone missing."

"What!"

* * *

**what? oh damn! that aint good**


	19. Gravity

hey everybody, i will be posting the las of the chapters tonight, or tomarrow depending on how long i stay up for new years. yes it turns out i do hve no life this year. but it means i get to finish the story. Happy new years everyone.

**

* * *

**

Gravity

Leah had not returned home after a date with Quil. It had been two or three days since that date and no one had seen her. Best bet was that she ran for some reason. It wasn't the first time she had run though. Whenever she gets overwhelmed or needs a break she runs. But she always comes back. She normally just needs a little time to get it all out. It is a kind of therapy for her. But she usually left a note or a message with someone. She hadn't called anyone and she wasn't answering her cell. This probably meant something was really wrong. I knew her cell was still on though. So I gave it a shot. She wouldn't answer her phone but she would listen to her messages.

"I don't know why you ran. But I know that you probably needed it. So you know what, keep on running. Run until you run find that spot that you need the most. And then come home. Let us know you are okay so someone doesn't send a search team. Call me when you want to come home. If you need your guidance to help find where you are running to, call me. I know what it is like to be lost when you are running. So find yourself out there girl, and bring her back home okay. We love you. Be safe."

For some odd reason Jake insisted on being the one to stay at her house. When she runs she keeps it fairly close to the reservation. She stays in the woods and relaxes. But you never knew. Jake said he needed to talk to her. And since he knew the Forrest the best he was going to search for her. She may not want to be found but I do know she needs a good friend to talk to. I have gone to find her a few times. And Angela has as well. But never Jake. They fight like cats and dogs sometimes. But they become closer and closer when they fight it is so strange. They act childish but I have a feeling that he is really what she needs this time, who knows.

Angela called up Quil he was probably the last one to see her. He probably knew a little why she was upset, or He was the reason. Either way, someone had to talk to him. So she called him and asked him to meet us at Al's a common ground.

**

* * *

**

Bold is Bella and Angela

_Italics is Quil_

**So, I just want to cut straight to the point. Because I'm aggravated, and Leah is gone. So I don't have any time to work up to it.**

_Okay…_

**Forget the crap this is straight up. Did Leah tell you something about running?**

_No, she never said anything like that._

**Are you positive?**

_Yeah I'm sure; she seemed fine with everything when she left._

**What do you mean 'fine with everything'**

_I mean she took the news pretty well_

**What news Quil.**

_Well, our on again off again relationship had lead me to someone. And I told her that I didn't want o play this game anymore, I found someone._

**Really? Okay…**

_Yeah, she said she was happy for me and Claire._

**Claire, as in her and Emily's cousin, Claire.**

_Yeah why?_

**You left her for her cousin?**

_I…_

**Again? Quil Sam left her for her first cousin. And you do the same, for a different cousin are you mad?**

_I don't see the problem_

**Quil If I have to explain this to you I will hit you.**

_Okay…_

**This is a recurring theme, of course she seemed fine with it you idiot, why would she want to cry over you in front of you. She is aggravated hat she let this happen again. She thinks it is probably her fault Quil. She freaking ran after you told her this. I just can't... I… (And I smacked him) you idiot. Ill call you when we get her back, call me when you realize what an idiot you are, and congratulations on finding Claire I wish you luck. (Muttering) you big moron.**

_I hope she comes home soon. I'll keep an eye out for her,she is a great girl, I hate that she needs to run because f me._

**

* * *

**

Jake

I m not sure why I volunteered to o drag Leah out of the Forrest. I just felt the need to help her this time. Bella called me and told me about Claire and Quil. Claire was three years younger than her and two years younger than Quil. Even I realized his mistake on telling Leah. The Sam and Emily situation was half the reason she was still taking her anger classes. He's lucky she let him keep his head. I didn't pity her; I just wanted to comfort her. It was funny. I wanted to comfort that stubborn irritating hot head.

But knew just where to fid her. I had known Leah all my life. She ran away occasionally. And I got use to it. I never went to search for her before because I always know where she went. There was a clearing a few miles away from town. On foot through the forest it would take at least a day to get there. But it was beautiful. It was no doubt where she was. She doesn't say there the whole time. But she keeps close. It is a place for her to recognize with. She has shared her troubles with that spot. We both have. She knows I know where it is. But she may not know that I know that is where she is. This way if she does want someone to come get her and she doesn't want to find he run away home alone she can just call and I could be there. But normally she doesn't. I didn't plan on walking all the way through the woods. I took the high way to the path closest to it. I followed the path to the old split oak and then veered left. Sometimes you just had to wander around to find it. But it always found you if you needed it.

When I found her she was standing on the edge of the clearing gazing out towards the ocean. You couldn't see it from where you were. But sometimes if you looked hard enough and listened carefully, you just may be able to feel it. She had he bag lying next to the tree she was leaning against.

"Leah," I called out to her.

"I don't want to be found okay?" she responded.

"You may not want to be found, but you are, and you need to talk no matter how much you don't want to "

"You know what Jake, how about you just leave. We all know you don't want to be here anymore than I want you to be here."

"That is not true. I insisted it was I that came. You needed someone to talk to and I'm it, whether you like it or not."

She walked to the center of the clearing and I walked there to. She lay on the grass and sighed.

"I'm tired Jake."

"I know"

"I'm not tired of running; I'm tried of being that girl.'"

"What girl lee."

"The girl that is always skipped over. I'm sick of it. I try so hard to escape that but it's who I am."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is and you know it. Sam found Emily, Quil found Claire, and I found no one."

"You will Leah. One day you will find yourself, and that is when you will find someone."

"No I won't"

"Leah when you find yourself you don't just find someone. You find the one."

"What your excuse."

"Guys don't find themselves. They find their girl and help her find herself".

"Is that why you try so much with Bella"

'"it use to be why, I wanted so bad for her to find hers, and I thought I was going to be hers. But apparently not. See we often find ourselves when we find our others."

"So that is why you don't think you and Bella are suppose to be each others 'other"

"No, that isn't why. I could not help Bella find herself. All I could do was protect her. She has to find herself on her own now. I can't help her."

"Very philosophical, anything else?"

"I think I know why neither of us can find ourselves."

"Why are we meant to be alone forever?"

"No I think we are meant to find each other."

"What"

"Think we have each failed twice."

"I know Sam and Quil for me but who for you"

"Bella, I have failed Bella twice. I failed her with Newton and I failed her with Tyler, some protector I am"

"Jake you loved her the way you are suppose to, and she loved you as well"

"But"

"But that was all you could do, be her best friend. You were meant to be there for her. At least until she finds her other."

"But"

"She will find her other. In case you haven't noticed she he leaning less on you. And she seems to practically orbit Cullen."

"What?"

"The way she moves when he moves they position themselves s around each other,"

"He is good for her."

"Yes he is, he would help her in every way he could, and every way you would want him to. I n such short time he has grown on her, and she him. They act like you two used to. "

"How come she can't 'find' him then?"

"Because she can't get around her past."

"What."

"She has faced herself about her past, but she won't confront him about her past."

"Tyler?"

"Yes, I think there is still and unresolved issue with him."

"Yes, there really is. You have no clue."

"She needs to get past that to get to him"

"I understand, "

"But she will have to do it on her own time; you can't make her do it."

"You know what my mother use to tell me when I was a kid. She use to say, 'life and love aren't about waiting for the storm to pass, but it is about learning to dance in the rain."

"I see, "

"Dance Leah, can't you see the storm will not pass if you just wait for it. Dance in the rain. Love what the storm has given you. I think that I love you Leah."

"What?"

"Never before have I felt like this. Today I wanted to come to you, to comfort you. And here we stand to realize that our lives Suck"

"Everything around us is changing. Seth and Angela, Bella, everything.

The only thing staying the same is me an you. We are still fighting like before."

"This is why we can't love each other. We fight all the time"

"Yes I tell you when you are being a stubborn irritating hothead and you tell me when I am acting like an idiot who can't do anything right. When I'm being egotistical or jealous or anything."

"Exactly with you are 75 percent of the time "

"I know and that is what I love about you. I love that you won't take crap from anybody you don't give a damn about what others think about you. You are who you are."

"And you may be a jealous egotistical idiot, but you are definitely my jealous egotistical idiot and I wouldn't want to change you."

"That is what love all the flaws in someone and not caring about a single ne and learning to love everything you hate about them."

"Then damn it Jacob Black I must love you "

"I love you to."

"Bu I don't know how much longer I have before I turn into a cynical old bitch"

"Too late (smile) but really I want you to take my highschool ring and promise me that you will keep on trying to find yourself , even if it isn't in me. Promise me that you won't let the world turn you upside down and make you cynical, I love you the way you are and I don't know why."

"Yes, I promise Jake. I don't give a damn about those boys anymore, I don't care that I was never wanted. I don't even care about really finding myself, you helped me realize that I do care, but not for any of that. I care for my friends, and now, I think I may love you but let's not call it that okay. Let's take it one foot at a time. You be the protective puppy for Bella until she finds herself and ill keep on being the hothead you love, and them maybe when the world shoves us down one last t time we will get back up together."

"Sounds great to me. Lee"

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here before it rains, I have some explaining to do to someone."

"Who,"

"Almost everyone"

"Tell them you were running off to Vegas to be a showgirl but got distracted by something shiny"

"Oh go chase a squirrel you whipped puppy."

"Bite me"

"Id rater not"

And all is when in La push I thought to myself as I led her back to my truck. She climbed into the truck with her bag, throwing it in the bag, and took off her necklace. She slipped my ring onto the chain and smiled at me. When I continued smiling at her she shook her head and smiled. "Watch the road Fido we don't need to crash."

I shook my head and turned to drive us home. I am not sure what possessed me n the meadow but telling her that I loved her was completely unexpected to me. I had wondered where she had gotten so philosophical but I imagine it was from her anger classes and her psychology class. She would make a good therapist of some kind. I had wondered where I had gotten my philosophy from, but I realized that I listened to my mom and dad more than I thought I did. Dad was sort of a relic, he just knew things, and he learned from life, and mama had been the same way.

* * *


	20. Fix me

**Fix me**

**Bella**

Okay I was really worried about Leah, she still hadn't called and it had almost been about two weeks. When Jake walked in with her I felt a whole lot better. But when I saw they were holding hands, yeah, THAT freaked me out a little. And good old Seth didn't keep his mouth shut, resulting in this.

" Ladies and gentlemen, you have now entered the Twilight Zone, do do, do do, do do , do do , do do, do do do, You may want to keep an eye on the exits people, there is some freaky shit going on here."

"Shut up Seth." Several voices rang out. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

Rosalie was keeping him quiet. I couldn't help but smile, something had happened that had made them curiously close. Jake had always been good at talking to people, making them feel great. And Leah had a way of sowing you what was wrong and helping you fixes it. They were both so wacked up around each other before maybe time alone fixed them both. I heard them start bickering a few minutes later and shook my head. All was back to normal. At least, something was done a promise was made. When I looked at Leah I saw a ring on her necklace, I recognized it as Jakes.

"Leah, come here I want to talk to you."

"What?"

"What is up with you and Jake?"

"The same thing as you and Edward."

"I'll explain that later, but Jake and I mad e a compromise. I'll keep being an irritating, temperamental bitch and he will forever be his annoying self…"

"And?"

"And one day we will love each other for it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, never mind, what was that about Edward and I"

"Just that. Have you ever noticed that whenever he moves or shifts his weight you do the same? You gravitate towards and around each other. Like you and Jake use to, but a little differently."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you like him so much you don't even know it."

"I do like him it is sweet, and when did have a few dates it was sweet, but, I am definitely not sure about him yet."

"That is because you aren't over Tyler yet."

"I am so over Tyler, I never want to see him again."

"But you have to, I think you confronted yourself about that situation but you have to confront the problem. And that problem is Tyler. Some day you will be ready to do that."

"Whatever, I am way exhausted with thinking games, go take a shower and come back; we are way over do for a girl's party, all of us. Now go I'm getting the snacks ready."

I stood in the doorway thinking bout what she had just said, when someone began massaging my back. I gave in because it felt good. I really hadn't slept that well, I have been up thinking about Leah. I turned around to see who it was. Edward.

"Hey there you."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes but it is a party, we are gong to hype up on sugar talk for hours then totally crash, that's what it is all about."

"Well I hope you have fun. I'm glad Jake got Leah to come back today."

"Me too, I missed that girl.

'" Alright, well I have to leave, Dad and I are working early shift tomorrow so we can get ready for a guys camping trip."

"Well have fun,"

"We always do."

We hugged briefly and he left. It felt the same as it always had with Jake. Moments later Jake gave me a hug before he went to drag Seth away from Angela.

* * *

I went around picking up and getting things ready for tonight when I hear Emmett whispering, a surprising thing that he could whisper. I had no intentions of listening in until I hear my name.

"Please Rosie; I need you to talk to Bella about this."

"Why, why should I talk to her? It's private."

"I think something may be wrong."

"I know, I see it in her too, but she need to come to talk to someone on her own."

"She is just so pale, those bruises stand out, especially now."

"Do you think...?"

"NO, not Jake or Edward, I talked to Jake, he knew about it, he knows who it is but says it is Bella's business to tell, not his."

"Then what could I possibly do to help?"

"Rosie, please, I need you to talk to her, for me, I'm scared for her it looks bad, whatever it is."

"Fine, fine, will, but don't expect to get results, she could be as stubborn as I am,"

"Let's hope no- ow! Kidding rose kidding."

"I'll talk to her, I, I'll do it Emmy,'

"I Love you Rose bud, see you later."

"Good bye Emmy bear.'

I gasped; I had just realized what they were talking about. I looked down at mu shoulders, pale, and bruised. They had never gone away; it was starting to scare me. And I was wearing spaghetti straps under a flickering light making it look a whole lot worse. Carlisle had kept his promise and not told anyone. But Emmett was a cop; he dealt with things like this before. I would have to say something sometime. And it looks like I wouldn't have much choice.

I would have to tell someone eventually, and Leah knew that I would have to face Tyler. But to face him knowing I was alone would be worse than facing him knowing that people knew. I would have to tell someone. And strange as our relationship was, I trusted rose.

Angela had gone to pick up the pizza and several other food items and Leah was in the bathroom. The boys had all left. It was just me and Rosalie.

"Sorry, but I over heard, apparently you need to talk to me?"

"Yes, you see Emmett saw your bruises, as did I."

'Oh yeah those.'

" I know what they are, but I was wondering how, or rather, who."

"Someone of my past, who leaves scars still today. "

'Oh, well, if you would like, I have a story that may explain something about me." I nodded for her to go on.

"You see, before Emmett I didn't have a good relationship. Someone from my past left scars, hidden and forgotten today."

Rosalie had gone on to tell me about her last boyfriend, James. She told me briefly about how he had been sweet at first. Then she skipped over details as she watched me flinch when I listened to her story of what he had done to her. He had attacked her one night and left her to die. That was the first time she meet Emmett. I also learned that it was a reason she took anger management, because she got revenge. The revenge is what led her to Emmett the second time.

It had a hopeful tale. She told me she new what was going on. When I reassured her it wasn't anymore she nodded. But it was continuing, and I hadn't seen him since the break up, not even on campus. But he was beating me. Mentally and emotionally teasing and taunting me. I just wanted it all to go away. I couldn't get close to anyone because he was till there haunting me. That Son of a bitch was still haunting me. So I told her. I told her all abort Tyler, I promised I would actually do something about it soon, when I was ready.

She urged me to do it as soon as possible. To confront him about thins but with everything happening I just needed break. I told her I needed time to gather the courage and she accepted that. She told me that if I ever needed to I could rely on her. I was happy, Rose and I had a connection. We bonded in those few minutes we were able to be alone. Then the girls arrived and I asked her to pretend for now that the conversation never happened. She ended up telling Emmett that I had promised to tell her all in good time. It wasn't lying. I had promised to tell her what I was going to do about it. But I had already told her what Emmett wanted to know. The rest of the night played out wonderfully. It was just like any other party we had.

* * *

iknow it sounds bad that she would give in to Rose and tell her but she was just so tired of keeping it in and wiht rose she felt secure in telling her after Rose told her the story. I'm not sure why but Rose gave her courage, that will push her over the edge coming up next.. or soon atleast


	21. Guardian Angels

**Part 3: Alive**

**Guardian angel**

It was the end of the summer break, just two months before the wedding. We had been working on the details constantly. Alice helped up when we went shopping. She was our best advisor, and our third bridesmaid. Angela had elected me maid of honor, to give the speech since I know her best. So I accepted, but it really wasn't optional apparently.

There were things about people I hadn't noticed before. I was paying more attention to people. The way they walked talked and the little things bout them. By them, I mean Edward. I had grown quite fond of him, and we were closer. Nothing was official yet, but we started going places alone. We talked more intimately. There were persona questions that I didn't mind answering. He was so open with me and I liked that. I am not sure, but I think I am starting to fall hard for Edward Cullen.

I had a love for photography now; I was constantly taking pictures of everything and anything that inspired me. One day Alice turned the camera on me when she was making us model some clothes we had just bought. When I developed the pictures I focused on the one of me. Now I wasn't being vain I was in total shock.

I hadn't realized how much I had changed over the years; I compared them to pictures of high school. I even found a picture of my Tyler days that had missed the burning session we had, many months ago. I looked at the picture of me in high school. It was one of the rare sunny days on the beach. We all had huge grins. And I looked healthy. I was still pale but I had tanned a little over that summer. Probably my only real tan I had ever gotten. I looked at the Tyler picture. I was pale, my bruises were hidden and we were inside. I was bony and sickly looking compared to the first picture. When I looked at the last one it still surprised me. I didn't look that much better, but I had a little more color to my cheeks, I still had my slowly fading bruises, and they still hadn't left.

One day I took that last picture and I tore it to pieces. I put the other two in my journal; I had a plan for them later. Everyday, I would put a few more pieces of my picture back together. That was the old me, and I wouldn't finish the new me until I had finished with the old me. I started planning what I was going to do.

One day I went back to the picture and saw I was almost done. Now was the perfect time to do something. No one else was home. I had finished cleaning the house and made some dinner. Angela and Jake would be over in a matter of hours, with Leah, Alice, and Seth popping up most likely.

I wrote a note to tell them what I had decided.

I wanted them to know that I wasn't going to be long and this was planned, and not just a rash decision.

_DO NOT PANIC_

_I have decided to take a little vacation. Yes I am running, but I will be gone for less than a week, and I will call. My phone will be off most of the time, but you can call if you want. I will always be close to home. I know what I am doing. Do not tell Charlie. I repeat, DO NOT TELL MY FATHER ANYTHING!!!! The last thing I want or need is the whole town of forks searching for me. It is not that I don't want to be found, it is just that I will not be missing or a 'run away'. If something happens call me, leave a message or something. I will be checking my phone. I am prepared for what I am about to do. I will explain everything to everybody when get back. And so help me if someone comes looking for me or comes to take me home, I have my bat with me. I am not kidding you have all been warned._

_I'll be home in less than a week dinner is in the fridge. Don't freak out, I will call a few times so you know I am fine. Relax, just breathe. Jake and Leah - no fighting. _

_And Rose- I'm finally doing something about it. No worries though._

_I love you all. Don't you ever forget that. See you all soon~ Bella Swan._

I set it on the counter, grabbed my bag and my bat from by the door and I left. I was ready for this now. I was ready to face Tyler. But my problem was how, and what to say and I were going to solve that when I was alone. It is good to be able to be alone to think and know that someone is always near.

* * *

JAKE

I got the call first before I knew anything. Angela called me.

"Jake, hurry over to the house. Bring Seth too please"

"Why what happened."

"I don't know, just get over here quickly."

I grabbed Seth and drove. From her tone of voice I knew it had to be Bella. When I got there I was confused. Everything seemed fine, and there was no Bella.

But that was just it. There was no Bella I read the note, over and over again.

_DO NOT PANIC_

_Yes I am running, but I will be gone for less than a week, and I will call. _

_I will always be close to home. I know what I am doing._

_I repeat, DO NOT TELL MY FATHER ANYTHING!!!! _

_The last thing I want or need is the whole town of forks searching for me._

_It is not that I don't want to be found, it is just that I will not be missing or a 'run away'. _

_I am prepared for what I am about to do. _

_I will explain everything to everybody when get back._

_And so help me if someone comes looking for me or comes to take me home, I have my bat with me. _

_I'll be home in less than a week._

_Don't freak out, I will call a few times so you know I am fine. _

_Jake and Leah - no fighting. _

_I love you all. Don't you ever forget that. See you all soon~ Bella Swan._

I tried to piece it all together. Then it suddenly hit me like a freight train.

Tyler. She was going to confront Tyler. I called Cullen over. Edward and Alice arrived with Rose. Everyone else was busy but would be here soon.

I received the first call.

"Jake, "

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I am fine, I am perfectly safe, and I have run before. I am somewhere near la push, I know exactly where I am."

"Bella please don't do this come ba-"

"I am not being talked out of this Jake, I have to do this, and I want to do this."

"Bella,"

"And if you come to get me so help me-'

'We won't unless you call Bells, I promise. Just be safe."

'' I will be I promise. Give everyone else m love, I will call again soon. No worried Jake."

"Right, no worries, '

"My guardian Angel won't let me down Jake, I promise. Bye."

"Bye.'

Guardian angel that was it. No one was going to go get her. But someone could watch after her.

"I have an idea that will help us all rest."

Before they could ask I whipped out my phone.

"Hey dad, I need you help."

* * *

**Billy Black**

My son had just called. Bella had run and was somewhere near La Push. But good old stubborn Bella refused to let anyone try to find her. All he wanted me to do was watch over her. And I promised I would. Bella was like a daughter to me. And she was my best friend's little girl, I promised not to let anything happened to he and I wouldn't. I knew she wasn't going to cause trouble, she just needed time and spaced she had planned it too. She was in no immediate danger. But I watched her none the less.

I saw her on the edge of the forest and at the beach. She always stayed very close to home so I didn't have to look that hard to find her. When I saw her she was always writing or taking pictures. I saw her gaze out at the scene several times. And when it started to rain she would step into the shelter of the forest with her jacket on. I had only been watching her for two or three days. And she seemed like she knew what she was doing. And I think she truly did have it all together. I called the kids to reassure them that she was fine.

**

* * *

**

Bella

It is peaceful to be half alone. I would walk into La Push often and I bought supplies from the store, just as any normal person would. I saw people as I passed. They didn't whisper they didn't glare, they waved and said hi. Yes I did run away and I was alone. But I wasn't completely alone. I had people around me. I didn't really sleep, but I daydreamed and that kept me feeling less tired than ever before. I took pictures of my surroundings constantly. La push was beautiful.

I had thought of what I was going to say to Tyler when I saw him. I wanted to confront him in private but also in public. I wanted the conversation to be private, but if we were around other people then things would be calmer and he would be easier to control. Not that I cared about him anymore. I had just promised tat I would be safe. I decided that somewhere at Al's diner would be private enough, but would still be safe enough. Not many people went there during the school hours. So I decided that then would be fine and someone would be there if it got out of hand. If Tyler wouldn't see me then I would just go see him, but not alone. I would take someone who knew, but could stay calm. Carlisle most likely. Jake and rose would overreact big-time.

I want worried about the when or where. I was thinking now abut what to say. It had been three days since I had left. I was going to call Tyler to meet me as soon as possible, most likely tomorrow. And we would meet either the next day or the day after.

I knew what I wanted to tell him, but how. I was going to stand dup for myself this time. I was going to tell him that I wasn't keeping secret about everything he had done to me, I wasn't going back ever. We were done and over with forever. I would not allow myself to be pulled down anymore. I was going to move on. And it was going to be with the people I loved. I didn't care what he thought anymore. I wasn't going to think about him. And finally I was going to suggest anger management.

I finally gathered up that courage and called him. He didn't answer so I left a message telling him that I wanted to get together and talk about some things.

I relaxed so I could be ready for tomorrow if he showed. He probably would. I ma e him an offer he couldn't refuse. I told him I had a surprise. And I did. It was a new me. I had also called Jake telling them that I would be home in less than two days. I told them that they can come see me if they wanted, but I wouldn't leave sooner.

I stood for hours the next day, taking pictures of the beaches; I was partially in the woods. It was early morning, dew still on the grass and the morning air was crisp. I loved it.

I was sitting on the beach still taking pictures, when I heard a twig crack and I realized there was someone behind me. I saw a big shadow cast knowing it was one of my boys.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't expect you so soon. I was hoping to talk to you later." The voice that answered was not who I expected. The voice was rough and hard. Startled I turned around, in the act of capturing another picture. I stood facing my worst nightmare.

Tyler was angry when he saw me. How did he know where I was, and why did he come now.

To make it simple Bold is Bella and Italics is stupid Tyler.

_So you thought you could sweet talk me into coming back?_

**Why would I want you back, I wouldn't take you even if there was a gun to my head**- me and my stupid mouth got slapped hard and I stumbled backwards. There was no way I was putting up with this.

_Don't talk to me like that_

**Don't you ever touch me again I'm not standing for it.**

_No, I don't imagine you would be standing. – _Another hard blow

**Don't touch me I am sick and tired of being your rag dol**l. – I looked longingly at my bag in the woods. My bat was far away and the bear I poked was in between us.

He snarled as I got back up and shoved him.

**I hate you Tyler, and I always have. I'm not going to cover for you anymore, I'm telling everyone that needs to know, what you did to me.**

_What I did to you/ what about what you did to me it was your entire fault._

The fight drove on. He tried denying everything I accused him of. I had told him everything I planed and he ignored me. Soon the conversation [sort of] ended and it was just a struggle for me to leave and him to win. Sometimes no matter how hard he hit me I kept getting up. I was going to show him that I wasn't weak. I wasn't weak. Soon the blows came more rapidly and I couldn't fight back, all I could do was survive. It was then, when the blackness started seeping around my vision, when my body was telling me to give up, and my mind was telling me to never stop fighting it. I was not going to be just a victim. It was then I hear a majestic voice called out. Someone had come to my rescue. My guardian angel had saved me.

* * *

**Billy**

I had gone to check up on her in the morning and she was fine. And I went home to get ready. I live close to the beach and I heard shouting. I grabbed my gun and rolled out there. I saw it all too late. She was defenseless and he was relentless.

When I saw her, being thrown around I went faster. When I got closer she was lying limply on the ground, barley moving. And I finally saw who it was attacking poor Bella. Tyler.

I raised my gun

"Get the hell away from her! Get away ! ."

He just turned to look at me.

"Get away from her you no good Bastard, don't you dare touch her anymore, get away. Get." I shouted

He had a rock in his hand, probably wanting to finish what he started.

"If you so much as take one step towards her I'll shoot you." When he stared at me through emotionless eyes, snarling and disbelieving, I shot towards him I missed on purpose, a warning and he fled. No use in following him. Because he could run all he wanted and wouldn't get away. I went as fast as I could towards Bella.

"Bella, you are going to be okay, I promise. You're okay." I was more convincing myself than her as I got closer. I threw the gun down and picked her up. She was barley hanging on when I pulled her on my lap. I was pretty much screwed. I had let Jake and Charlie down, and I had let Bella down. I picked up her phone and dialed Jake. I told them to get their asses to forks, and that Bella was hurt. I called the ambulance and the police. I was glad it wasn't Charlie that answered the call. I couldn't bear talking to him until Bella was in good hands, I stroked her hair and talked to her, she was out of it, I could feel a pulse but she was unconscious. I just prayed that she would make it.

* * *

nice one Billy, i hated writing the fight, but i loved writing as billy it is so cool. He has a powerful, fatherly connection to her. stupid stupid tyler, dont worry, he wold never get away wiht it. he inst that bright.


	22. Let it Go

**Let It go**

**Bella**

After many days of dreamless sleeping I woke up the first thing I thought was, "Oh no I'm dead."

My ease started fluttering and I looked up to see and angel. Edward was there by my side. Many others were in the room. Almost everyone was. And those that weren't we re waiting outside watching me.

"Bella, oh your awake, thanks god. Are you okay?'

"I feel okay." But when I looked down I thought something else. I had gauze everywhere. I had one cast on my hand. I looked at my other arm to see an IV. I groaned.

"Are you okay? A voice asked but I shook it off. "I hate IV"

I heard Carlisle chuckle as he walked into the room. "It is a morphine drip."

I smiled at the IV and said "well hello best friend." Carlisle laughed.

"Obviously you are feeling better?'

'Better than before. '

'Are you sore?"

'Yes quite a bit"

"Well, you seem better; they are no major injuries other than your arm and your head."

"what is wrong with my head that wasn't already wrong with it before?'

"Minor concussion, you had quite a fall."

"Well it was quite a fight. Wait, where is Billy?"

"Just outside, why?"

"I want to talk to him. He saved me, after all.

"Ill has him come in for you,

Billy wheeled himself in rather sadly.

"Thank you Billy I would have never lived if you hadn't of been there"

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Bella. Maybe…."

"No maybe's Billy, what you did was all you could have done. And I thank you I have one question of you though"

"What is it dear?"

"I don't know how some people do it when others can't. What separates them the heroes and the villains?"

Bella, being a heron is just telling the villain in you to shut the hell up."

"And do you believe that most people can be heroes by being themselves and not anyone else?"

"I always have"

"Good, that means you haven't changed, because the Billy I know would accept my thanks and come over here so I can hug my guardian angel."

"I love you Bella, you are like a daughter to me."

"I love you too Billy, speaking of parents… Renee is here isn't she."

"Charlie called her up"

"Well crap. Ill let you go see sue while I handle them okay"

"Ill sends them in for you Bella, goodbye for now."

I handled a frantic Renee before a furious Charlie. Renee didn't know anything yet; I wasn't telling anyone until I could tell them all at once. I told them I was attacked by Tyler but nothing about out past.

After I calmed her down Phil thankfully came in and gave her coffee while he lead her out.

Charlie was different. Before he said anything I told him I was attacked by Tyler, and I would give details later. I reminded I'm that I was fine, as tough as he is. I told him to forgive Billy, and he told me he hadn't anything to forgive, he was gracious for Billy. Charlie threw a fit over Tyler. He promised me he would arrest him as soon as possible. It made me feel safer.

Jake ad Edward never left the room. When my mom commented on Edward I reminded her that he was one of my doctors. And she left Jake out of it. Knowing we were best friends.

After family as take care of in came Leah Seth and Angela. They were all miffed at Tyler and worried about me. I assured \everyone I was fine, even all the Cullen's came in. I was really happy. These people weren't just friend anymore; all of them were family to me. Jake and Edward still stayed. I saw Jake was looking t me and then looking at the door. He did it causally but I noticed it.

"Go Jake, I see it. I am not blind. In some weird way you you two are perfect for each other, just go to her and love her more than you did me okay? That is an order. And don't break her heart." Jake came and kissed me on the forehead.

" I love you Bella, thanks. And I'm sorry"

"Just go kid; you are killing everyone by waiting."

And then it was just me and Edward.

"I should leave shouldn't I?"

"If you do you'll regret it."

"Oh really"  
"Really you see, I was saving you for last, I want to tell you first, I realized something when I woke up and I want to tell you that."

"What is it?"

"I realized that you should know the truth now. You see Tyler was my ex boyfriend. He was the reason for all my bruises. And for the ones that are here now. He hadn't always been abusive; he was good until a year after he started college. It started small so I brushed it off. Jake found out. And soon things got worse."

I told him everything that had happened before I had met him. I told him I never saw or talked to hum until a few days ago, he had still been making my life hell though, even after we were over. I told him I confronted him so that I could get past him and move on to someone I love.

"Okay…"

"And when I woke up I felt lighter than air. And when I saw you sitting right there I realized. It was you all along, a man from one of my dreams years ago. And someone I felt strongly for. Edward Anthony Cullen I think I love you"

"Isabella Marie swan, I know I love you."

"Then it's settled. This is what it is. Love. I am glad to. Almost everything is right again."

"Yes it is."

"If there were no you, I don't think I would have been able to face my fears. But you are here, and I love you more than I thought I could. I loved Jake deeply, but I guess it was never right for us. And now I am glad because now I have you. If you want me that is"

"I have always wanted you Bella,"

"Good," I said as I pulled him down to kiss him.

After he pulled back, he smiled at me.

"You need rest; after you sleep I have a surprise for you okay?"

"Okay, ill be good, for now."

He left the room and I tried to sleep, under less influence of morphine I was able to dream. I dreamed all the dreams of my mystery man and Edward Cullen fit in there. And the empty feeling started to fade fast. He felt right. It was soon,i mena, t go from not knowin my feelings to beung sure enought to tel im lvoed him wa a big step for me i still couldnt believe I had done i knew that i lved him now, and i was grateful for him in everyway. A thought that at first he was goin to step up to jakes place as my best friend an di would fall to jake, but i guess the paths have changed, thanks to an Angel called Edward Cullen.

**Edward**

I left the room smiling and Jake pulled me over.

"You love Bella and she loves you, no denying."

"No denying"

"Listen she has been hurt many times, but she is perfect. She was beautiful, she was everything, and for a brief moment in time, she was mine. You are good for her, love her like she deserves and when you hold he remember that you are holding everything. Everything that ever mattered at all. Love her right Edward."

"Don't worry, I will. She means more to me than you could imagine"

"Good, oh here is her bag, we got it from the beach, and her bat is in her car."

"Thanks, I'll give it to her when she wakes up"

I had an idea. She had always old me that when you lie in forks you had to get over the rain. Jake had always said that life wasn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It was about getting out there and learning to dance in the rain.

Curiosity led me to search through her bag. I felt a little guilty about it. I found a journal, and a taped picture. There was only one piece left so I taped it back on. She had told me briefly about it. I was reluctant to do it but I also knew that I wanted to be the one that fixed her heart. I looked at her journal. The journal that she had all her secrets of her past in. she wanted to be able to get over it someday. She wanted to just leave it all behind. I stopped looking in her bag.

I didn't want to be too forward with her. Telling her I loved her was a big step but it felt right and I had wanted to tell her all along.

I was planning on breaking her out of the hospital for a few hours. She wanted to be out. I looked at her chart. She would be able to leave in two or three days. Just to make sure she recovered. I figured if I only stole her for two hours that we could get away with it and it wouldn't affect her recovery. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I think she needed to get out of here.

I didn't want my dad to freak out about a missing patient however. I went up to the receptionist to tell her. She would warn my father by the time we were gone.

"I will be escorting Ms. Swan outside for fresh air and to visit a friend. She is sleeping now, but it is a few hours in advance."

"Are you sure it would be okay?"

"She will only be here a two days at most for recovery, an hour outside shouldn't hurt."

"Okay Dr. Cullen. I make sure your father gets the message.'

"Yes, well thank you."

"I'm kidnapping you for an hour or two.'

"You mean we are going to escape. You can't kidnap the willing."

"Yes, we will escape for a few hours."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you yet."

"That is cruel, very cruel"

"Trust me it is worth it…I…I'll let you change into something comfortable."

The hospital gown wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to be dressed it. So I let her change. She came out wearing light blue sweat pants and a dark, almost navy Seattle University shirt and hoodie over it. It was Forks Washington and she was prepared for rain.

"Are you ready to go?"

"More than you know."

I passed my father in the hall before we made it to the door. He raised his eyebrow at me questioning my plans of taking her outside. I mouthed to him that it was necessary. He nodded and let us leave. We made it out the doors. Bella turned to me and with a smile said "We are home free now."

She turned to look at me questioningly as we drove to the La Push beach.

"The beach? I don't know if you have noticed or not but I'm not exactly ready to go swimming yet."

"Of course not, besides it may rain."

"It always rains. Why the beach?"

"The cliffs, there is something I want you to see."

"Alright then."

I parked the Volvo as close to the cliff as possible. Then I went around to help Bella out of the car. She insisted that she could walk on her own but I supported her as we walked to the top. As we made it to the top she walked over to the old log and brushed her fingertips over an engraving.

"Look, Jake and I wrote this so many years ago. Man I can't believe it's still here. 'Krazy klutz and wacked wolf'."

"Wow, how long ago was that?'

"We had just made it as sophomores in highschool. One day when it was all sunny we skipped. Our excuse was that he had a cold and he gave it to me when I visited."

"What did your parents think?"

"Charlie bought it and Billy didn't care. She laughed. "The truth was that he couldn't say anything, because he encouraged us to skip on the good days."

"I bet it was one of the good days."

"Yeah, it was the first time Jake took me to go Cliff Diving. Then we use to go at least once a month, either on a sunny day when it felt right, or on the weekend."

I started a little driftwood fire on the cliff as she spoke. She had this far away look in her eyes. She was remembering an easier time, when she could just be happy and not care what was going on now.

**Bella**

I remember looking at the fire in front of me. Blue and Green flames were licking at the log and flickering in the fading sun.

"So, you really like cliff diving?" I heard him ask in his velvet voice.

I nodded "Yes, it is a rush. It helps me get away from some thing. Helps me just let everything go for a while."

"Would you like to forget this part of you past, do you want to let it go forever, and forget it all?" he asked as he held up my journal. I didn't care that he had gone through my stuff and gotten it. I just didn't care about those things anymore. It wasn't like it hurt anything.

"Yes, I would, I do, but I'm not exactly sure how."

"Can I ask you this? Why did you hold onto this? You told me it was everything he had done, you got rid of most of it but there was still some. Why didn't you just get rid of it all?"

"I thought that if I wrote it down it wouldn't seem real, that maybe I would be able to think it away. I use to think that I was holding on to the last piece I had of me from Tyler. But I was holding on to the thing that was reminding me of it all." He had come next to me quietly as I stared into the fire as if it alone could solve my problem. Edward handed me my journal and looked at me as a tore my gaze away from the fire.

"A fire can destroy something, and it can fix things," I thought out loud and he looked at me encouragingly.

"Let it go Bella. Let him go. Forget him forever. Forget everything he ever did. Do it so you can breathe again, so you can love again. And you can finally live again."

"I… I will… I am.' And I threw the notebook into the fire for the final time. After the fire had destroyed it the rain began to fall and put the fire out. Together Edward and I swept the ashes of the journal off the cliff. Some of it fell into the ocean and drowned itself. The rest floated away in the breeze, to be lost somewhere else. To be forgotten.

"Care for a quick dance in the rain before we go back."

'I love dancing in the rain. It helps the storm pass without troubles."

He took me in his arms and we swayed and twirled in the rain for a few minutes. And suddenly I could feel it. Everything I had been holing in, holding back, was gone. And for the first time in forever, as I danced in him arms that night, I felt hope. Finally I could fly. He had told me to try and breathe again, to live again, and love again. And I did.

**I've been caught sideways out here on the crossroads  
Trying to buy back the pieces I lost of my soul  
It's hard when the devil won't get off your back  
It's like carrying around the past in a hundred pound sack**

**{Chorus}  
Today I'm gonna keep on walking  
I'm gonna hold my head up high  
I'm gonna leave it all behind  
Today I'm gonna stand out in the rain  
Let it wash it all away Yeah wash it all away  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah**

**Skeletons and Ghosts are hiding in the shadows  
Threatening me with all the things that they know  
Choices and mistakes, they all know my name  
But I'm through holding in and holding onto all that pain**

**Today I'm gonna keep on walking  
I'm gonna hold my head up high  
Got No more tears to cry  
Today I'm gonna stand out in the rain  
Let it wash it all away Yeah wash it all away  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah**

**And I know I know I know I know I've been forgiven  
I know I know I know I'm gonna start living  
Today I'm gonna keep on walking  
I'm gonna hold my head up high  
I'm gonna leave it all behind  
Today I'm gonna stand out in the rain  
Let it wash it all away Yeah wash it all away  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah  
I'm gonna let it go Oh yeah  
Oh yeah**

* * *

that was a song from Tim McGraw called Let it Go. i love it. hope you guys do as well. im getting closer to the end and it is driving me crazy.


	23. Sweet Surrender

* * *

**Sweet surrender**

**Winter**

I had fully recovered in plenty of time before Angela's wedding. The bruises that had never gone away before, they disappeared. They just disappeared like they were never even there. My scars were almost invisible now. I only got bruises from running into door handles, walls, and corners when I get up in the middle of the night for a snack. Edward and Jake are still always catching me before I can fall. The Cullen's feel more like family than ever. And it isn't because I am dating their beautiful son. They just treat me like family. Carlisle actually felt like parents of mine. One day I would hope they would be but I couldn't tell for sure. Edward and I waited for a few weeks after my recovery before we actually started dating. We were together at the wedding. He escorted me in. All the way up to my place near the bride.

Now when I dream I only dream of him. His ruffled bronze hair. His gorgeous jade green eyes. His warm crooked smile that makes my heart melt. He has a lean and muscular body. He is perfect in every way I could want. I always blush when he looks at me. Hs eyes a melting, flashing his teeth in his crooked smile. His laugh. The way he winks at me when I leave reluctantly to play 'Bella Barbie' with Alice before a date. Damn him for dazzling me like that. I love it.

He held me close when I was scared. He walked with me as we talked, swinging our arms while I leaned my head on his shoulder. When I was tired or fell asleep on his lap when we watched T.V. he would carry me to my room. If we were at his house he would carry me to his room and sleep on the couch. My favorite thing was when we danced it the rain, or went cliff diving together. I have always forgotten Tyler. Dad arrested him a few days after the incident, I had forgotten him and ignored it ever since I told everyone everything really happened.

I was heading to a New Years Eve party and the Cullen's house. I was wearing my lucky bracelet. Mom had given it to me for my birthday this year. Everyone gave me charms for it.

Dad got me a\four leaf clover. For all the luck I could need

(Jake, Seth, Leah, and Billy) My la push family put a little wooden wolf because I loved the legends and it was a great protector.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a cross pendant for it.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper got me a smiley face cupcake. Jasper told me it was for all the smiles I could want, and Emmett said it was for the awesome cupcakes Esme and I would make. Edward said it was as sweet and smiley as me.

Angela, Alice and Rosalie were able to find a purse/shopping bag charm. Eventually I had given into to the shopping trips and dress up sessions. I still didn't like it that much but I accepted that Alice would always find someway to make me. I always wore it because it made me happy, it made me feel like I had luck and I wanted to give luck to it for a day when everything seems to go wrong.

We were standing in the living room hours later. I was holding Edwards hand and leaning my head n his shoulder. I ad so much sugar in me I didn't think I would ever be able to sleep. The clock ticked slowly to twelve o'clock. Edward turned to me and held the charm bracelet in his hand for a few seconds before showing me.

"Here is a new charm, a little diamond heart, just like mine, because it is yours .And because my love for you is solid, it will never disappear or weaken."

I smiled, at a complete loss for words. The clock chimed twelve and I pulled him down t kiss his lips, I kissed him long and passionately, and he kissed back. When I let him got I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too Edward, happy new years.'

"Happy new years love."

**Spring**

Leah moved in with me while Angela and Seth moved into her house after the wedding. Leah had transferred colleges to be with us I guess.

Today was our graduation ceremony. Well, it was for Jake, Leah, and I. Angela and Seth had graduated in the fall. I was towards the end of the line while Jake and Leah were standing a few people away from each other at the front.

This meant I would have to stay awake through all of it

Here is a run down of my morning. It is the reason I have some thoughts of murderous revenge on my mind. Alice had broken into my house and dragged me out of bed to get ready and freaking 4 o'clock. I couldn't fight back because I was still partially asleep.

That was until she poured a cup of freezing water on me. The pixie would die later when she didn't have Jasper for a shield.

Jasper thought it was hilarious. He had driven her there. He didn't want to miss my reaction. Rosalie and Emmett were there as well. Emmett was with jasper in watching the reaction.

Rosalie was here to help both me and Alice. She was going to do my air and then help me escape part of the torture for breakfast. It didn't really work to well. Alice was in control today.

Leah and I gave in and took showers so we could get the torture over with. After the make up and hair was done we were suppose to get actually dressed. Alice and I were arguing about my outfit. I could hear the boys laughing in the living room. I was irritable and they were in trouble

"Jasper! Emmett! I have my bat, and I swear if you boys are still in there when I walk out there you are dead, very, very dead. "

I heard them curse and then the door slam and a car start up. I smiled. One problem solved.

"Was that really necessary?" came the demanding voice I had been fighting with today. The other problem was still here.

"Yes it was, I'm tired of them laughing at my expense today. And it is your fault for bringing them here and subjecting me to this torture. At 5 in the morning." I replied rather sourly

"Today is a special day I want both of you looking fabulous. And we agreed on It." she came back

"No we agreed on _designer _jeans and a _designer _shirt."

"Well today is special because it is you last day as the college students Bella Swan and Leah Clearwater."

"Alice, I-"

"Oh just give it a break you two. Make a compromise" Leah broke us up

"We already had one." I growled

"Make another," She growled back

Rosalie intervened "I am going to settle it for both of you; I am tired of this bickering. Alice, Bella gets to go with the original compromise."

"What?" Alice cried out.

"Yes!" I started celebrating

"And Bella, Alice gets to dress you up later." Rose finished.

"Why?' I whined, confused.

"Yes! Later I imagine you will want to celebrate with Edward? So I get to dress you for the date." Alice so cheerily explained

"Fine, I'll do it." I grumbled

"It wasn't optional anymore, now, get dressed, and then breakfast." Rose demanded before walking out with Leah, who was already dressed.

I went to get my clothes I had picked out already.

Alice complimented the outfit and skipped out of the room. Still tired, I dragged myself in there and sat to eat. Rose had made Bacon an eggs and biscuits during the beginning of our fight.

So here I was, waiting to walk across the stage, praying I didn't trip.

"Isabella Swan" called out a droning voice. I stepped up on the stage. There was hollering out in the audience and saw Emmet and Jasper cheering for me. I laughed and smiled as I grabbed my diploma. I only tripped as I went down the stairs. But I did not fall. As soon as he ceremony was over my class threw our hats in the air. I walked out to the parking lot and was attacked with hugs from my family and friends and then turning to Jake and Leah. We finally made it out alive.

The date started off good. The dress Alice had picked out for me wasn't nearly as bad as I imagined. Actually it was just plain awesome. It was a knee length flirty blue dress. Well I don't know if flirty is the right word but I don't have words to describe it.{pic on profile..soon}

Edward was taking me to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that we had been to before. We got inside and it was packed. The place was packed because of the graduation. The place apparently didn't take advanced reservations. We bailed and went to Big Al's. You may be wondering why we drove from Seattle to Port Angeles and then to Forks. And ended up getting burgers. Well, to be honest they weren't just any burgers they were the best burgers. I asked Edward this as well but he replied that it was part of my good past. I had been to these laces before. It was familiar and comfortable.

After we ate at Al's and got humongous hugs form him and Miranda, we went to the beach. We had done it before when we were in town. We would go to the beach and watch the sunset. Or go cliff diving before dusk. I loved watching the sunset, and he knew that. I had once told him that my favorite time was twilight. Right after the sun sets and throws a disarray of colors across the sky. It was when the moon and the stars started peeking out from the disappearing clouds in the sky. Twilight was the time when the fire flies would dance across the world, daring you to catch it.

I had kicked my shoes off and started wading in the water, being carful not to get the dress wet, Alice would kill me. Edward was walking next to me on the shore. We were holding hands, walking and talking as the moon shined for us.

"Bella, do you realize that it has been 15 months since we met, and a year since our first date." He said not breaking stride.

"Yes, I was thinking about that this spring. I had been remembering the first time I met your family."

"A year can seem like so much time, or so little, depending on how you spend it."

"And who you spend it with."

"Exactly, and after this year with me, how do you feel/'

"How do I feel? Edward I feel better than I ever did before. Just being with you since new years made me feel like I could know everything thee was about you. I feel that when I am with you, that maybe, I could fly or something."

"Really? Wow. I am glad you feel that way."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I feel like I have known you for years. I think I could never love anymore more. I feel complete when I am with you. It feels right. You are perfect to me, to the world. I feel indestructible and unbeatable. You are my kryptonite, you make me weak at the knees, _and _you give me strength."

I turned and kissed him long. As he pulled away he took my hands in his and smiled.

"Bella, you are beautiful, perfect, and wonderful. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Before you my life was like a midnight sky, with clouds blocking out the moon. When I met you, suddenly the moon burst out shining. I came to find that the moon was the sun, clearing away the stars and clouds. That is what you did for me, you showed me everything I couldn't see before, and now it doesn't matter, because all I need is to see you."

"Edward." Was all I could say to this. I was getting a little choked up. That wasn't his life he was describing. He was beautiful, perfect, and wonderful. He was the sun (Jake my moon that had always shined) that had shown me everything. And all I wanted was to be with him.

He began to kneel down. As he got on one knee I gasped.

"Bella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything in the world. I promise to love and hold you forever. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a beautiful ring. The center was an emerald, green like his eyes. Surrounding it was a sea of blue topaz. There were four diamonds surrounding it. It had a gold band.

{PICwll be on profile soon}

I couldn't say anything. So I did the one thing I ever did when I didn't know what to say to Edward. I kissed him. I pulled him up to me throwing my arms around his neck and I kissed him passionately. I kissed him I like I never had before.

When I finally stopped kissing hi m I pulled back and smiled.

"Yes , Edward, of course Yes. I love you. Yes!"

He slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. "Beautiful" he said.

"Yes, it is."

He shook his head. "I was talking about you tonight." He looked up and smiled as it started sprinkling. "Care for a dance in the rain?"

"It would be the perfect ending to a perfect date, with the most perfect man alive."

He took my hand and we danced it the rain. He had taken his shoes off and we danced/waded in the water since we were wet already. Alice was going to kill us, but it was my revenge for this morning.

The night was perfect and I was getting married. To Edward Cullen.

* * *

order me a proposal like that! if these last chapters suck i was half asleep writing them and i am tryiing to edit before i post.


	24. The reason

**let me clear something up real quick. **

**Angela and Seth moved into leahs house and Leah transferred colleges to join bella and they live at bella's**

**alice and Jasper are married , they live in and apartment somewhere near forks.**

**Rose and Emmett are married they live in town somewhere**

**jake has no sisters in this one, he alway thought Of Bella as a sister and his bestest friend.**

**Yes edward is living with his parents. it is just easier for everyone. and all of the cvullens still have their rooms at the house**

**Jasper and Rose are cousins last name hale but Jazz to Alice's last name, it sounds better.**

**jake and leah are probably goin to get married, yes they argue alot, no they dont hate each other its just the way they act. it brings them closer.**

**claire is not 2 years old, she is just 2 years younger than quil (almost 3 younger than leah) any other questions you can post in the review i will answer them**

**Jasper is a pyschologist. Alice is a fashion designer/coordinator.**

**edward, carlisle are doctors, bella is a receptionist (maybe) and Rose is either a nurse or a teacher 9after she gets her anger in scheck fter punchin thier angermanagement teacher)**

**emmett is a cop. yes charlie did give him the rihgt to use the gun. esme is a wedding planner, and a designer (interior art, clothers ect.0**

**they arent vampires but they are pratically richer than god **

**no no-one asked the questions, i was answereing them as fun facts.**

* * *

The Reason, My reason

We went to tell everyone immediately. At first I panicked about telling Charlie. I didn't know if he liked Edward at all. The had been around each other as much as the others had. Several times he commented on us spending t much time together. After I voiced my worries to Edward he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Love, I actually asked him if I could marry you."

"You did what?"

"I told him I wanted to marry you. I told him how much I loved you. He approves. He thinks it was very mature for asking him and he respects me for it."

"Wow, now we only have to tell everyone else… or does Alice already know?"

"She doesn't know exactly. She knew I was getting a ring. But she doesn't exactly know how or when I was going to propose."

* * *

We made it to his home and true enough everyone was still waiting. Emmett, Jake, Seth, and Jasper were playing a video game. Angela, Alice, Rose, and Leah were watching a movie. Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap and they were talking. I hoped that one day Edward and I would still be like that. I just knew we would.

I went up behind the girls and whispered it to them. I could have told everyone but telling Alice is the same thing if it isn't a secret. The boys put their game on hold as all four of them screamed in unison.

I looked over at Edward who was just standing there, smiling. I smiled back at him. He walked forward and held my hand. Alice jumped over the couch and tackled me giving me hugs. I looked at everyone else in the room and smiled.

"We're getting married." And that was all I had to tell them. It was all I could tell them. Edward and I were separated by a few feet. The girls attacked me and the boys congratulated Edward. Emmett came over and gave me a hug lifting me off the floor. The rest of the guys gave me smaller hugs, while the girls attacked Edward with hugs and pecks on the cheek.

After they had calmed down a bit I grabbed Edwards hand again, pulling him to my side. Esme and Carlisle came towards us. Esme was almost crying and Carlisle was beaming at us. Carlisle enveloped Edward in a hug first before coming and hugging me tightly. Esme grabbed both of us and hugged us fiercely.

Suddenly time stopped for a minute. I looked around at everyone. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulder. She was hugging him tightly around his waist. She was smiling at us and he was watching her and smiling at us as well.

Emmett and Rosalie had their arms around each other's waist. Emmett was laughing as he clutched Rosalie close and she smiled at us.

Alice was standing there beaming at us. You could tell just by looking at her that she was completely overjoyed. Jasper was standing behind her with his arms around her shoulders holding her close. He kissed her head and she grabbed his arms hugging him closer to her.

Jake had his arm around Leah's waist. She had her arms draped on his shoulders. It was nice to see them like that, holding each other lovingly. They did love each other and when they were like this it was amazing to watch.

Seth was sitting on the back of the couch and Angela was sitting on Seth's lap. She had her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the head. He had his arms her waist pulling her towards him as he kissed her jaw.

I looked at everyone and I saw the love. Not just for their respective others but for everyone in the room. I looked at Edward. I could tell that he saw it too. Suddenly we were lost in the moment; I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He kissed my forehead and I clutched him closer, I leaned my head on his chest and I listened to his heart beating. The moment didn't break anytime soon. We were in our own world for so long. I looked around me one last time and saw everyone in a deep embrace with their respective others. Their love for each other was all the same. They were family and friends and there was the strongest connection there had ever been.

* * *

Later the excitement of the moment had eased down.

Alice had insisted that we celebrate tomorrow and then later this week we would start planning for the wedding. In a few days it would be the very first day of summer and we wanted the wedding to be soon, I was hoping for an end of summer/ beginning of fall wedding. Alice was the wedding planner and a bridesmaid. Leah, Angela, and Rose were my other bridesmaids. I trusted that everything was going to be perfect, just because I was marrying Edward.

We were all watching a movie. I was falling asleep in Edward's arms when the clock hit midnight. I looked up and I smiled. I was happy that this wasn't just a dream. I smiled and slid back into his arms knowing my fairytale wasn't over yet, it had just begun.

I was finally going to have my happily ever, after all.

* * *

Today was the day. I was getting married. I was getting married. I was getting married! To Edward Anthony Cullen. The bachelorette party was two nights ago so I could get my sleep last night. I have to say it was awesome. We went clubbing. Alice restricted alcoholic beverages, if we were hung over the next day, we were dead.

This morning I was dragged out of bead at 6. The wedding was at noon. At the Cullen's house. My dad was going to walk me down the stairs and the isle. I was scared of falling and bringing everyone down with me. Alice had promised me that the heels were going to be small and sturdy, and that if I focused and relaxed I wouldn't fall. Seconds later she told Charlie to hold tight and stay steady. Thanks for the encouragement Alice.

The dress was beautiful it was old fashioned. It was a beautiful Anne of Greene Gables dress. I loved it. Bridesmaids' dresses were simple. They were blue satin that went a little past the knees. I let the girls pick style and they had finally agreed on something that Alice had found. It was simple, fashionable and completely gorgeous. {Picture}.

They weren't letting me know my something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue until last moment. I didn't even get to pack my own bag for the honeymoon, or know where it was. That was all last minute secrets. I was agitated. Rosalie and Esme were ready; they made sure I was fed before the wedding. Alice was ready except for the dress and everyone else was ready.

Even Charlie looked stunning in his grey tux that Alice forced him to wear. I imagined a grown man being intimidated by the pixie like Alice. It was hilarious. Rose had done my hair. Alice took control of the make up. She told me it looked natural, but I spent so much time suiting there I had to doubt it.

"I would have been done much earlier had you stopped squirming"

"Yeah, well you haven't had to sit still for three hours straight."

"Done!"

"Really?! Oh thank you God!"

"Drama much? Now for your 'something' items."

"One question though-"

"I'm not telling you where you are going for the honeymoon that is all Edward."

Esme, Renee, and Angela came in to show me the 'something' items.

"Something old, they were you Grandma Swan's earrings, blue sapphire." My mom showed me these beautiful earrings and helped me put them on.

"Something new, a charm that everyone helped pick out for your bracelet. A miniature first aid kit, because we all know you'll need it." Angel laughed as she helped put my bracelet on, knowing that with the tears and laughter that I would have a hard time.

"Something borrowed, this is the necklace that Carlisle gave me on our first date, the one I married him in." she walked behind me, with tears glittering in both of our eyes, and put it around my neck. I was showed the engraving on the back of the heart. It said li amerò sempre- meaning I will always love you, in Italian.

"Something blue-"Alice said flicking my garter at me, which was the most vibrant shade of blue. They tried to help me with the garter but I got it on myself, miraculously.

Seconds later Charlie knocked on the door and came in.

"Wow, baby girl you look beautiful"

"Thank you Dad, you look quite handsome as well," I said. It was a little awkward trying to share emotions with Charlie. We both aren't good at expressing them to one another; we just left it at the silences and the understood emotion. I could tell his eyes were about to get misty and mine were starting to become wet again as well. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I promise I'll always be your little Bella," I whispered to him.

"You are just so grown up and beautiful, I can't believe It." he took a step back to look at me again.

Renee had gone to check on Phil, and Carlisle came to escort Esme to their seats. It was getting close. Charlie excused himself so he could take is place where we would meet before we hit the stairs.

Leah, Alice, Angela, and Rosalie came to give me a hug before they were escorted by their respective others down the isle.

I walked out into the hallway. Charlie offered his arm and I took it. I was taking deep and calming breaths. I wasn't a bit nervous. I was way too excited to ever have had second thoughts. I had my eyes closed when the wedding march started up. Charlie whispered. "We're up to bat Bells." I turned to him and smiled. "Here goes everything I've been dreaming about." I muttered to myself as we began to walk forwards.

I looked out and I could see everyone. I couldn't focus on the crowed; they weren't what mattered the most. I searched the front. I found my best man, Jake, smiling at me. He gave me and encouraging nod and winked at me. Right next to him was literally the man form my dreams. Our eyes locked. He was wearing a stunning black tuxedo. I saw him staring straight at me.

Right then I couldn't tell what he was wearing. I couldn't see anyone else in the room. Suddenly it was just us standing there. All I wanted to do was kick off the heels and run straight into his arms.

But I couldn't, I had to walk the whole way. It would have been agonizingly slow if I hadn't been staring only into his eyes. Before I knew it we had cleared the stairs. The isle just flew by soon enough Charlie was taking out hands and placing them together before going to his seat. I couldn't hear the preacher, I couldn't hear anyone. I was brought back to the world when I we said the vows. I almost started crying. It only took two more words before I would get to hold him in my arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"I do."

* * *

I danced with my new husband first. It feels amazing calling him that. We were now Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Next I danced with my dad for the father-daughter dance. I danced with my best man, and my friends and family. But the best dance was the last one I shared with Edward.

He spun me out to the porch, it was beautiful, the sun was starting to set and the reception was almost over. Alice told us we had to get changed before we left give a final farewell and leave. Edward kissed me one last time before I was whisked away by Alice and he was shoved into a room by Jasper.

I changed into a dress similar to the bridesmaids and my hair all came down to avoid the hairpin headache. My soft hair cascaded down my back. I looked to Alice who assured me that my luggage was already on its way to our destination and our carry on bags were in the car. I begged her uselessly to know where we were going, but she just kicked my but out to say goodbye to everyone.

We hopped into the car after they threw rice at us (and many well aimed shots from my friends). I kissed Edward one last time before we drove off into the oncoming twilight.

We honeymooned on a secluded part of an island in Hawaii. It was beautiful. White sands and aqua blue surf. But it wouldn't have been paradise without Edward.

* * *

yay, wedding kay there are only, like maybe two chapters left on this. i hope you like it i will try to find all the pictures and have them posted by the weekend.


	25. This kind of love

woot last chapter happy new years eveyone

**

* * *

**

This kind of love

We came home. We had been gone for a month or so. After Hawaii we took a little tour around the world. We went to Italy and Greece. When we came home it was only a week before my birthday. I wasn't thrilled because I knew they did something. And it was something big. They held us in the living room for a few hours while we watched movies. Alice burst through the doors.

"It's all ready!" she squealed. Before I could even ask I was taken in to the garage. Next to Edwards Volvo was a hidden car with a bow.

"First here is a birthday gift from all of us to the both of you, but mainly to Bella." Someone announced.

"A car, you got me a freaking car?" I asked in shock.

"Not just a car, Bella, We got you a freaking Jaguar." Rosalie proclaimed as she pulled the cover off with a flourish."

I was speechless. It was beautiful. Someone from behind nudged me forward. I slid into the seat and Emmett threw the keys at me. I flinched and Edward caught them before sliding in the passenger seat.

After celebrating and drinking to my new car, Alice and Leah blindfolded me and shoved me into the passenger seat. Edward was kidnapped and thrown into his Volvo by Jake and Jasper. The rest of them piled into Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's convertible. Edward and I were blindfolded and separated and driving to an unknown location.

"Alice I just got back I am not shopping with you now."

'We aren't going shopping, this we are taking you to your second gift."

"You aren't going to kill me are you?"

"Very funny, no will you stop guessing"

"Why did you separate us?"

"Because we can, and it is easier if it's three against one in each car."

"Why is everyone else coming?"

"They all want to see your reaction; this is something that had a lot of thought and love put into it."

"What is it?"

"I will tell you when we take the blindfold off in two minutes,"

"Why two minutes?"

"One for the res t of them to get here and another for the great dramatic unveiling.'

"Evil, pure evil, all of you."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes. We are here"

"I give up. Lets get this thing rolling."

We got out of the car and I heard my favorite sound in the world. It was a musical, velvety voice I had loved from the start. It sounded agitated.

"This is ridiculous, let go of me'

'Stop fighting dude, your ruining the fun."

"I'm running the fun/ you kidnap me, take me away from Bella. And you still haven't told me a thing about what we are doing."

"Chill, we will in a minute."

I giggled, apparently he was struggling against the boys and they had to drag him here.

"Edward.' I called out to him.

"Bella? Are you okay/" He sounded lost

"I'm fine sweetie, it's the second part of our surprise relax." I told

"Don't tell him that it takes the fun out of him freaking out." Jake whined

"Can it Jake, you too Jasper, I can hear you." I called

"Oh will you let them at least be by each other." Esme demanded them

I reached my hand out, searching for him. I could tell he was nearer, I could smell his sweet scent, and it was indescribable, like sunshine, only sweeter, He smelled like twilight, crisp, beautiful, a colorful glow and a sense of electricity. Yes, he smelled like Twilight.

"Love, are you ready." He asked as our hands met. Someone had guided us together.

"Yes, I am, now that you're here."

"Oh god this is making me sick," Jake moaned.

"Way to ruin the moment dog boy," Leah, growled. I just laughed at them.

"Alright, everyone is ready, take it mom." Alice rang out

"Well, kids, this is your wedding gift, from us. We felt that you guys would want something special, someplace if you will. You need your privacy, and we love you two so much.

"Shaazamm!" Emmett and Rosalie announced as they pulled our blindfolds off.

In front of us was a house. It had our names over the door. Our house.

"Oh my-"

"We knew you would want privacy, but you would also want to be close to home. One day we came out here and found a little cabin. It needed a lot of work but it was perfect for you. We all started working on it just shortly after w started planning the wedding. We made the cabin a bit larger and had some modifications done. Then, while you two were gone on the honeymoon, we decorated it and gave the finishing touches. I hope you like it."

The outside looked like a log cabin and cottage mix. It was a fairy tale castle to me.

"I love it, it is beautiful."

'Just wait until you see the inside." Alice and Esme led us inside before we could say another word.

It was more beautiful on the inside. The living room was soft shades of tan. It had a stone fireplace. The living room was fairly big. It was big enough to fit everyone with them cozily, but it was small enough to be quaint and comfortable. The kitchen was perfect. It wasn't too big but it had an island in the center, it was connected to the living room. The appliances were modern and it was all stained wood and chrome.

They were making their way to the hallway to the rooms. By then some of those who had already seen the place were starting to leave. Emmett and Rosalie had left with Leah and Jake. Seth and Angela were starting to go outside with Carlisle and Jasper. Alice and Esme were still showing us around the house. Carlisle and Jasper put Edwards Volvo and my new jaguar in the garage.

We had two bedroom and a bathroom that was bigger than the kitchen. We had a tub and a shower. Finally was our room. The master bedroom. Alice and Esme were leaving us outside the door. Alice ran back to me.

"Make sure you look at the closet first, I was able to convince mom to let me take it over." And she skipped away.

It was beautiful. It was all kinds of shades of blue and green. The white was pure, clean white. The bed was set on the floor, it had a black headboard. There was a window with like bamboo shades and white draw curtains. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Edward whispers.

"I know, I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Really?"

"Really," and I pulled him down for a kiss.

It was all so perfect, the house, my family, my husband, and my life. Years later I had a beautiful baby girl and boy. Seth and Angela were the godparents of my boy, Henry Masen Cullen; they loved him and spoiled him. Jake and Leah fell immediately in love with, Bethany Lee Cullen. They were never unloved.

They were spoiled greatly by everyone, and everyone taught them something new different, and important. They were beautiful kids, and they were brought into a beautiful family. Not only was everyone physically beautiful, but everyone in the family was pure, they had full hearts, and beautiful souls.

We continued happily into our small and perfect piece of heave, surrounded by love. Never once did I look back to the bad memories.

I had had a love that hurt me.

A love that saved me first.

And most importantly… my love that healed me.

Edward had been and always will be, my love that heals.

* * *

okay if you want the original ending that i was aiming for (jake alternate ending) then please say so , i dont want to have to finish it if no one wants it. i have made a poll for it, on my profile, o see it if you want if no then just post the answer in you review.

hope you loved it. it was fun, this was my first ever fanfic so it was a bit rough going but i am glad i did it , it was fun. and i think that now that i have a basic feel for it i am goin to write another one soon.

this is dedicated to all of you who stuck wiht it to the end snicker212 and becca, and all of you who stuck wiht it but havent reviewd in a while or at all

**_Thank you !!!!!!_**


End file.
